CUENTOS PROHIBIDOS
by shira-hd
Summary: colecion de fics basados en cuento. Cuento 3: Fred y George son echados de su casa y mientras buscan trabajo encuentran una casa donde alguien conocidos se lo dara. Pero lo que ninguno sabe es que para trabajar allí deberan vender sus cuerpos y para cuand
1. LA CENICIENTA

Como en todo cuento infantil que se respete, empezare mi historia con el típico...

Era se una vez, en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, un chico de séptimo curso llamado Neville. Nuestra historia comienza la tarde de un viernes, que aun que para nuestro amigo era igual a cualquier otro dia, el resto del colegio en aquel momento estaba celebrando la famosa fiesta de Hallowen.

Neville se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con su túnica hecha una porquería llena de grasa de limpiar calderos. Algunos os preguntareis que hacia Neville un dia tan importante limpiando calderos a las 10:30 de la noche, pues bien la respuesta era fácil, su querido y apreciado profesor de pociones le haba castigado. Para no variar. Y es que en lo que iba de curso Neville no haba tenido ni un dia de descanso con los calderos.

A veces pensaba en ir a quejarse con el director de la escuela, pero entonces recordaba la cara furiosa de su grasiento profesor y las ganas se esfumaban.

Miro los calderos que se apilaban frente a el, ya haba limpiado nueve, solo le quedaban otros once. Neville suspiro y se dispuso a coger el que seria su décimo caldero, pero entonces algo le llamo la atención.

Y aquí mis lectores es donde empieza mi historia a parecerse a la cenicienta. Como todos sabréis a cenicienta se le aparece una muy simpática hada madrina, pues como Neville no iba a ser menos, también va a tener a su hada particular, solo hace falta buscar al mago mas poderoso para que le ayude.

Cuando la intensa luz de la aparición desapareció, Neville se quedo mirando estático a la persona que haba aparecido ante el, no era ni mas ni menos que el Lord oscuro, y es que, quien es mas poderoso que el? Puede que en un futuro Harry lo sea, pero por ahora le daremos a el la oportunidad de lucirse.

- Hola Neville- Dijo Voldemort con su voz rasposa y malvada, con lo que solo consiguió que Neville se pusiera a temblar- Soy tu hada madrina y vengo esta noche a cumplirte un deseo. Pide lo que quieras y lo tendrás.

- Yo...- Neville se quedo pensando por un momento, aquel podia ser el Lord oscuro, pero quien seria tan tonto de desaprovechar algo así? Neville miro al suelo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, el sabia que a su ya avanzada edad de 17, seguía siendo virgen, y probablemente era uno de los pocos de su curso que aun lo seguía siendo. La cosa era que a este paso, limpiando calderos dia si y dia también nunca lograría tirarse a alguien, o mas bien que se lo tiraran ya que nuestro amigo era totalmente homosexual.

Y Neville tenia también sus fantasías sexuales, que difícilmente se podrían realizar entre calderos solamente. Por ello tomo una decisión, solo por un dia, el seria libre.

- Quiero ir esta noche a la fiesta de Hallowen de los Slytherin- Dijo, era bien sabido que dicha fiesta era una total orgía de sexo, alcohol y drogas, y el no quería perdérsela aquella vez.

El lord se quedo algo sorprendido con la petición de su protegido, en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando de hada madrina, que por cierto estaba muy mal remunerado, nunca nadie le haba pedido un deseo así, la mayoría quería cosas como conquistar el mundo, hacerse millonario, pero.. una noche de fiesta? Quien iba a desperdiciar un deseo en algo así. Sin embargo se guardo sus comentarios y acepto, después de todo el solo tenia que cumplir con lo suyo, y esto era cumplir el deseo.

- Esta bien, pero tienes una condición, a las doce de la noche se te acabara el tiempo- Con un toque de varita vistió al chico para la ocasión, iba completamente de negro y le quedaba muy bien aquella ropa en su cuerpo, una mascara negra y con bordes plateados cubría la mitad superior de su cara. Unos zapatos negros completaron el disfraz del lord oscuro.

Cuando Neville se miro en un espejo sonrío complacido, no estaba mal, ya sabia que su cuerpo era algo rellenito, pero aquel disfraz le sentaba que ni pintado. 

- Veamos, ahora te transportare a su sala común, donde es la fiesta, solo acuérdate de salir de alli en una hora, a las doce tu traje se volverá a transformar en tu túnica y tu serias descubierto.

- Muchas gracias, ahora se que lo que dicen de ti no es verdad, no eres malo.- Ante las palabras del chico el lord solo río. Que inocente se podia llegar a ser. Como no iba a ser el malo? Haba matado mas veces de las que podia recordar.

Neville pronto sintió como era transportado y en un parpadeo se vio en un lugar lleno de gente. Sin duda estaba en Slytherin, el decorado de aquella gran sala era verde y plateado. Neville se quedo impresionado al ver a todo el mundo bailar, si es que se le podia llamar así.

Los cuerpos se refregaban unos con los otros al ritmo de la música muggle que sonaba. Neville vio donde estaban las bebidas y se acerco paras servirse algo, estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de su noche, pero en aquel momento necesitaba algo que le diera fuerzas y que mejor que un Vodka con lima para ello.

Cuando estaba en la mesa ya con su vaso casi vacío, Neville se sentía mareado, nunca haba bebido y por lo visto el chico no era demasiado tolerante con el alcohol. Pero de pronto sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura desde atrás, y una voz susurrante y sensual le pregunto en el oído provocándole escalofríos:

- Que pasa guapo, no quieres bailar?

- Yo...- Neville se dio la vuelta, y lo que vio le dejo sin respiración, era Draco Malfoy, Neville estaba seguro por el pelo platinado del monumento que tenia ante si. El chico llevaba un traje totalmente blanco que no dejaba demasiado de su cuerpo a la imaginación, iba disfrazado de ángel caido por lo que podia ver Neville. - Esta bien

Draco condujo al chico hasta donde todas las parejas bailaban, a el la música Mugle no es que le gustara mucho, pero haba que admitir que para aquellas fiestas era lo mejor. Echo un vistazo a su nueva víctima, era un chico que nunca haba visto antes y que por alguna causa que el no lograba llegar a comprender, le atraía mucho.

Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Neville pegándole a el todo lo que pudo. Mientras acercaba su boca a su oído de nuevo, Quería volver a sentirle estremecerse.

- Y dime, eres de Slytherin?

- Eso no importa- Dijo Neville bailando con su cuerpo pegado al del rubio. Sus cuerpo estaban completamente juntos mientras se movían al ritmo de la sensual música, y Neville estaba empezando a sentirse afectado por eso. Mejor dicho cierta parte de el empezaba a reaccionar. Aun que por el bulto que presionaba su abdomen supo que el no era el único afectado.

- Así que quieres guardar tu secreto, eh? Pues para que veas que yo soy todo un caballero, me presentare. Soy Draco Malfoy, o como casi todos me llaman, príncipe de los Slytherin.

- No soy Slytherin, es lo único que voy a decirte.- Dijo el moreno suavemente, sus sentidos se llenaban con la esencia del rubio, quien desprendia un olor que estaba enloqueciendo a Neville.

- Tendre que conformarme- Dijo el chico mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno- Pero solo por ahora.

Draco deslizo su lengua desde la oreja hasta la mejilla del chico. Estaba muy excitado y eso que solo habían bailado juntos. Se pregunto como haría para llevar al chico a la cama. Estaba algo mas gordito de lo que el estaba acostumbrado a llevarse a la cama, pero así mas tendría para tocar de el.

Deslizo sus manos hasta el trasero del chico moreno mientras depositaba pequemos besos en su mejilla, después fue deslizando su boca hasta la comisura de los labios de Neville, quien en aquel momento se sentia flotar.

Draco por fin cogió entre sus labios el carnoso labio inferior del otro chico, para después delinearlo con la lengua. Fue un beso dulce y sin ninguna prisa, hasta que Neville separo los labios, lo que Draco aprovecho para introducir su lengua en aquella boca que sabia ligeramente a Vodka. Su lengua exploro cada rincón de la boca de Neville para después buscar la lengua del otro chico y acariciarla con la propia. Draco noto que el chico no tenia mucha experiencia, y eso le excito aun mas.

Neville al principio del beso solo se dejo hacer, pero cuando poco a poco cogió confianza, empezó a imitar lo que el otro hacia, y al poco tiempo era el quien buscaba la lengua del rubio con la suya.

Las manos de Draco seguían en el trasero del moreno, el cual apretó contra si para presionar las dos excitaciones. Al mismo tiempo una deliciosa fricción se creo entre ambos. En aquel momento ninguno de los dos era cociente de las miradas lujuriosas que atraían con el espectáculo.

Desde un lado del la sala, Blaise miraba sonriente a Draco, el chico le tenia preocupado ya que desde hacia dos semanas se le notaba algo deprimido. Pero por lo visto aquel chico moreno y misterioso era la cura que el rubio necesitaba. Acaricio la cabellera pelirroja que descansaba en su pecho y beso dulcemente los labios de su novio.

- Que miras Blay?- Le pregunto Ron, que se encontraba en su regazo.

- A Draco, por fin se le ve algo mejor, llevaba sin estar con nadie demasiado tiempo.

- Si, es verdad que últimamente estaba decaído.- Ron volvió a besar los labios de su novio, y al poco tiempo el beso se tornaba mas apasionado- Por que no vamos a tu cuarto? Seguro que no hay nadie

- Claro- Dijo el moreno mas que feliz por complacer a su novio.

Mientras tanto Draco y Neville seguían besándose mientras se movían el uno contra el otro. Draco se lo llevo hacia un pasillo oscuro donde poder tener algo mas de privacidad con el chico. Era simplemente adorable y Draco sintió que nunca haba estado tan atraído hacia alguien como por aquella persona que tenia en sus brazos. Lo único que le faltaba saber era quien era el.

- Aun no me vas a decir quien eres?- Pregunto mientras sus labios se deslizaban por el cuello del moreno y su mano rozaba "sin querer" la entrepierna del chico.

- No.. No puedo- Dijo entre jadeos, aquel roce haba despertado en el un loco deseo de llevar a Draco a cualquier habitación y violarle salvajemente. Pero lo que hizo fue volver la cara de Draco hacia si para devorarle la boca una vez mas. Pero Neville miro de pronto su reloj acordándose de que tenia poco tiempo, y con horror vio que solo le quedaban tres minutos para las doce. Tenia que salir de alli. - Mierda, tengo que irme- Dijo algo desesperado mientras se separaba de Draco de golpe.

- Irte? Como que tienes que irte- Dijo estúpidamente el rubio mientras cogía a Neville de un brazo, pero este, desesperado por que no le descubrieran se soltó y salió corriendo hacia la salida de la casa de las serpientes. Cuando consiguió llegar, vio con horror que Draco le seguía de cerca.

Con una velocidad que el mismisimo Neo, de Matrix hubiese enviado, el moreno corrió hacia su casa con la intención de perder al chico que le perseguía, pero en una de estas tropezó, perdiendo un zapato sin darse si quiera cuenta de ello. Para "suerte "del moreno, logro llegar a su habitación justo cuando su ropa volvió a cambiar a la túnica manchada y gastada de siempre.

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad, Neville se veía a si mismo echando miradas nostálgicas a cierto rubio que ni una sola vez le dirigía la mirada. Pero nunca se le ocurriría decirle que haba sido el quien haba estado en sus brazos bailando.

Hasta ahora nuestra historia mas o menos se va pareciendo a la cenicienta, bueno puede que algo mas pervertida este . Hasta zapato perdido tenia Draco, pero como a esta autora se le hace demasiado irreal que nuestro príncipe ande buscando a la persona que pertenece el zapato probándolo en todos los pies, cambiaremos algo las cosas.

Draco miro por milésima vez aquel zapato, que para su sorpresa a las doce exactas de la noche del baile haba cambiado de ser un elegante zapato negro a una vieja zapatilla.

Se pregunto como demonios podría saber a quien le pertenecía, pero entonces su amigo le saco de dudas. Blaise se acerco al zapato y murmuro un hechizo con su varita. Un rayo verde fue a parar en la zapatilla.

- Que hiciste Blay?- Pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

- Fácil, ahora lleva siempre contigo la zapatilla, ella sola buscara a su amo y terminara en su pie. Te aseguro que funcionara.

- En serio?- Draco se tiro sobre su amigo- Si no fuera porque tienes novio te comería besos.

- Bueno Draco, mejor guardatelos para el chico del que te has enamorado.

- Yo no estoy enamorado!- Dijo Draco, quien se negaba a creer que podia haberse enamorado por primera vez en su vida de alguien a quien ni siquiera habia visto el rostro.

- A no.. claro, como se me ocurre decir eso... el hecho de que lleves días obsesionado con encontrarle o que hables de el tanto que hasta yo le conozco mejor que el mismo se conocerá no quiere decir nada...Vamos Draco, que ya hasta en la sopa le veo por culpa tuya.

Draco tuvo la decencia de sonrojares. Era verdad, para que negarlo. Ese chico haba sido especial y Draco haba sido incapaz de quitarlo de su mente ni por un momento.

Para que su amigo dejara de abochornarle, el rubio cogió la zapatilla y se dirigió a la piscina del colegio. Antes de seguir la autora avisa que nada de quejas por inventarme una piscina en Hogwarts, en mi cenicienta si que tiene.

Cuando llego se sentó en un borde de la piscina y se descalzo para meter los pies dentro del agua. Cuando sintió como se mojaban, un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se quedo pensando durante algunos minutos en su misterioso amado. Pero salió de su ensimismamiento cuando alguien entro en la piscina. Draco vio que era Neville, aquel chico de la casa de los leones que era un completo desaseaste para pociones. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se largara de alli, pero vio que el chico seguía diriguiendose a la piscina sin mirar a ningún lado que no fuera el suelo por donde caminaba, a este paso su iba a meter en la piscina y se ahogaría antes si quiera de darse cuenta de donde estaba. Pero eso a Draco no le importaba.

Draco vio como el chico iba descalzo y con horror se dio cuenta de que el muy estúpido pisaba su preciada zapatilla metiéndosela en un pie. Sin darse cuenta de lo que podia eso significar, Draco se levanto furioso pensando que aquel ahora había estropeado el hechizo de Blay con su torpeza. Iluso.

- Que demonios haces!- Grito al chico moreno, Neville solo levanto asustado la mirada encontrados con unos fríos ojos grises. Su cuerpo se congelo y solo fue capaz de mirar incrédulo a quien estaba ante el.- Quieres quitarte esa zapatilla de inmediato! Eres tan estúpido que ni siquiera eres capaz de ver donde pisas?

- Yo.. lo siento- Dijo Neville con ojos llorosos, se quito la zapatilla y salió corriendo de alli como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero Draco se quedo estático, esa voz... La reconocería en cualquier lado. Era el.

El rubio se sentó cuando vio que sus piernas no podían sostenerle. Como era posible que se hubiese enamorado de Neville? Era ilógico. No Haba persona mas torpe en el colegio y un Malfoy nunca se fijaría en alguien como el.

Sintiendose muy raro, Draco solo atino a coger la zapatilla y volver a su cuarto, cuando Blaise le pregunto que habia pasado, el solo le ignoro y se tiro en la cama.

- Vamos Draco, que paso?

- Nada Blay, nada- Dijo en un susurro, pero su amigo le conocía demasiado bien como para dejar las cosas así.

- Draco... venga dime que paso, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- Blaise de pronto reparo en que el rubio apretaba con fuerza la zapatilla y su cerebro se aclaro como si de pronto alguien hubiese encendido la luz- Le encontraste- Fue una afirmacion.

- Si

- Y?- pregunto su amigo cuando vio que draco no decía nada mas- No me lo puedo creer, llevas días buscándolo y ahora que sabes quien es lo único que dices es si!

- No lo entiendes Blay, es.. es Neville.

- El de los Gryffindor?- Pregunto sorprendido su amigo.

- Ese mismo.

- Bueno y que mas da? Que a pasado? Pelearon?

- No- Dijo Draco bajando la mirada.

- Cual es el problema Dray?

- Como que cual es el problema? Pues que es Neville, un león y encima.. ese.

- No me digas que... Que le dijiste Draco!

- Nada, bueno.. le insulte un poco, pero es que no habia caído en la cuenta de quien era hasta,... bueno hasta demasiado tarde. Además eso no importa, yo no me pude enamorar de ese.

- No me vengas ahora con eso!

- Pero es la verdad. Dime...que dirá la gente cuando sepa que el príncipe de Slytherin, un Malfoy se enamoro de alguien así, tan torpe y tan...- Draco se quedo en blanco, de pronto el único defecto que podia encontrar en el chico era torpe, pero eso tampoco era tan malo, hasta le hacia ver adorable. Un momento, se dijo, que demonios pienso. Draco se recrimino mentalmente por pensar estupideces

- De verdad te importa mas el que dirán que lo que quieres? Vas a hacerle daño solo por tu reputación?- Blaise vio como su amigo guardaba silencio. Aquello le dolió y muy decepcionado dijo- No me lo esperaba de ti, pero espero que sepas bien lo que haces, por que le perderas Draco, y entonces te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.- Blaise salió del cuarto dejando solo a Draco con sus pensamientos. Pero el rubio se negaba a ver la verdad de las palabras de su amigo.

La semana que siguió al descubrimiento de Draco paso muy lenta para los dos protagonistas. Neville estaba mas torpe de lo normal y mas de una vez haba tenido que irse a la enfermería después de que un caldero hirviendo se le volcase encima. Ninguna de las veces haba notado la mirada preocupada de unos ojos grises que sin dejar por un momento de mirarle se preguntaban si estaría bien.

Una de las tardes que Neville por un milagro se salvo de un castigo, fue directo a la piscina, le encantaba el agua, no es que fuera un nadador muy bueno, pero el estar alli impedía que viera a nadie del colegio y además la sensación del agua sobre su piel siempre era agradable.

Sus ojos se entristecieron al pensar en la ultima vez que haba estado en aquel lugar, cuando Draco le dijo aquello que tanto le hirió. Neville estaba seguro que el rubio haba descubierto ya quien era el, y eso hacia las cosas mas dolorosas por que el que Draco ni le mirase solo quería decir que para el ni existía.

Cuando estuvo completamente en la piscina, una chica morena y bastante guapa, de cuarto curso de su misma casa entro también en la piscina. Neville empezó a ponerse nervioso ya que la chica no paraba de echarle miradas.  
Entonces lo que paso a continuación quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre. La chica se acerco a el y le dijo:

- Hola, me llamo Nadia

- Eh.. yo soy Neville- Dijo algo sonrojado, aquella chica también estaba algo nerviosa.

- Ya se quien eres, es que veras, yo quería preguntarte que si tenias novia- Dijo la chica, Neville se quedo helado y ni se entero de que algunos alumnos habían pasado también a la piscina y les miraban a Nadia y a el con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

- Pues no pero...- Neville se vio interrumpido cuando la chica le beso. Demasiado sorprendido para hacer nada, se quedo alli sintiendo los tiernos labios de Nadia, pero no era lo mismo con sintió con cierto rubio.

De pronto los dos sintieron un tirón de sus espaldas que les obligo a separarse. Cuando miraron a ver quien haba sido, alli se encontraron con un par de ojos grises que si en aquel momento las miradas hubiesen podido matar, mas de uno estaría flotando sin vida en la piscina.

- Pero que demonios haces?- Dijo Nadia molesta con el rubio por interrumpir su beso, pero callo cuando la mirada del rubio se centro en ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, aquel era el príncipe de las serpientes y a nadie le gustaba verlo enfadado.

- Fuera- Dijo el rubio en una voz seca y muy calmada. Aun que si alguien hubiera podido ver lo enfadado que estaba en realidad hubiera huido despavorido. El ver a esa chica besar a Neville haba sido para el como si le hubieran clavado algo en el corazón. Cuando habia entrado en la piscina y vio que estaba Neville se habia alegrado considerablemente, pero al ver como esa chica se le acercaba lo habia estropeado todo. Despues vio como le besaba y sintiendo que no podia soportarlo se tiro a la piscina sin pensarlo dos veces para separarlos.

- Pero- Protesto Nadia, haciendo perder los estribos al rubio.

- He dicho que fuera de aquí!- Nadia miro horrorizada al chico y salió de alli corriendo. Neville miro hacia todos los lados y vio que estaban solos. Se fijo que Draco llegaba un traje de baño muy ajustado y que aun debajo del agua se veía claramente.

El moreno decidió irse de alli antes de que algo malo pasara, pero fue interrumpido por Draco cuando le cogió por el brazo con fuerza.

- Que haces! Suéltame!- Se quejo mientras intentaba soltarse, pero el rubio demostró que por muy delgado que estuviera tenia mucha fuerza, y Neville nada pudo hacer por salir de la piscina.

- Que estabas haciendo?- Pregunto el rubio en lo que a su parecer era una voz normal y serena. A Neville le pareció la voz del mismisimo Satanás.

- Como?

- Dije que que demonios hacías hace un rato!

- Pues nada. Solo nadaba un poco y...

- Y una mierda nadabas! Que te pasa! Es que acaso te andas acostando con la primera persona que pasa por delante de ti? Aun que podia esperarme de alguien como t...- Plaff. Draco se quedo helado al sentir como una mano le cruzaba la cara, al mirar a Neville de nuevo pudo ver que le brillaban los ojos de lagrimas no derramadas, pero Draco supo que eran de coraje.

- No tienes ningún derecho a decir nada de mi! Entiendes! Quien te crees que eres para juzgar a la gente?

- Pero es que yo...- Draco se quedo en silencio, como decirle que haba estado en un error los últimos días? Como decirle que estaba arrepentido de haberlo alejado de el. Como decirle que haba sentido que su corazón se rompía por la mitad al verlo con esa chica?

- No puedes decir nada verdad? Ya lo imaginaba- Dijo el moreno decepcionado, por un momento penso que el rubio haba sentido celos. Se dio la vuelta para irse de alli, pero sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban por detrás mientras la cabeza del rubio se escondía entre sus omoplatos.

- Lo siento- Oyó al rubio susurrar- He sido un estúpido.

Neville se dio la vuelta y entonces se vio envuelto en un abrazo de oso por parte del otro chico. Draco separo la cabeza del hombro del moreno y mirándole a los ojos le dijo

- Te quiero- Y después, sin darle tiempo a contestar, le beso, pero no con pasión y deseo, fue un beso dulce y tierno que le demostró a Neville la veracidad de las palabras dl rubio. Un beso desesperado que buscaba la respuesta de la otra persona. Cuando ambos necesitaron aire Neville se separo y le dijo:

- Yo también te quiero.- Sus manos rodearon a Draco por el cuello para volver a besarlo, pero esta vez con mas pasion . Y alli, en medio de aquella piscina donde por primera vez se habían dicho lo que sus corazones albergaban, Draco le demostró cuanto le amaba haciéndole suyo.

Ya que empezamos la historia como si de un cuento tradicional se tratase, estaría bien que terminase del mismo modo., así que aun teniendo en cuenta los problemas que estos dos protagonistas tendrán en su relación por culpa de serpientes como el padre de Draco o el que dirán, podemos decir con certeza que... Fueron felices y comieron perdices.

Espero que os guste esta parida de fic, es que me vino la idea y no pude contenerme, la cosa es que tambien tengo uno de la bella durmiente, de ron y blaise. Si os gusta dejar reviews y entonces pondre mas historias asi, ya pense tambien una de hamsel y gretel, o como se escriba U, aun sin protas, pero me gusto la idea... hay que ver que cuando me viene la musa no me aguanto de escribir. un beso.  
NO OS OLVIDEIS DE DEJARME REVIEWS! QUE NO OS CUESTA NADA Y ME DAN MUCHO ANIMO! 


	2. LA BELLA DURMIENTE

LA BELLA DURMIENTE

CUENTOS PROHIBIDOS: n 2

Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los cogí prestados

Pareja: Ron/Blaise

By: Shirachan

Nuestra historia comienza el dia anterior al 14 de febrero, es decir, a un dia de San Valentín. Un chico moreno de ojos azules caminaba despreocupadamente por los jardines del espectacular castillo que era el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

El chico tenia la mirada baja y algo perdida por lo que era totalmente ajeno a las miradas de lujuria que atraía por donde quisiera que fuera. Y es que si algo caracterizaba a nuestro querido "bello durmiente" era su belleza sin igual. Pero Blaise solo podia pensar en aquel momento en su amado. Si habéis oído bien, amado, por que nuestra belleza andante era completamente gay y estaba perdidamente enamorado de alguien que según el era totalmente inaccesible. Si el supiera la verdad...

Pero si bien hasta aquí todo es normal algo tenia que pasar en la historia para que empezara a parecerse al famoso cuento de La bella durmiente. Y es aquí donde hace acto de presencia nuestra bruja, o lo que es lo mismo, Cho Chang. Esta autora lo siente por aquellos que la admiren, pero como yo no la puedo soportar, la primera persona que me vino a la mente para el papel fue ella.

Cho era una chica guapa, aun que nada del otro mundo. Pero ella no lo creía así, se creía tan bella y especial que le parecía imposible que hubiera alguien que llamara mas la atención de los chicos que ella. Y ahí estaba el problema, la morena, desde que conocía a Blaise era como cero a la izquierda al lado de el. Y este curso no iba a permitir como habia sucedido en todos los anteriores que al moreno le regalasen por san Valentín trescientas tarjetas y a ella ninguna.

La perversa y retorcida mente de la chica haba ideado el plan perfecto, algo que quitaría indefinidamente al moreno de su camino, y no haba forma de que fallara.

Por eso, en cuanto vio solo a nuestro protagonista, saco su varita y apuntándole directamente al corazón pronuncio el hechizo que ya se sabia perfectamente de memoria. Al instante el cuerpo de Blaise callo pesadamente sobre el césped, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

Sin llamar la atención de nadie, Cho desapareció de la escena para no poder ser acusada del crimen.

10 DE LA NOCHE DE ESE MISMO DIA

Draco, junto a Pansy, el director del colegio y todos los profesores, se encontraban junto a la cama de Blaise, este estaba tumbado en ella, con una postura igualita que la bella durmiente cuando la maldice la bruja para dormirla.

Tras horas de intentar averiguar lo que le haba sucedido al chico, el director habia logrado dar con la respuesta. Alguien le haba lanzado un "True love". Probablemente por despecho al pobre chico.

- Veran, las cosas están mas complicadas de lo que creen- Informo Albus a los demas presentes- El joven tiene un dia para despertar, si no nunca lo hara. Ademas, para ello, necesitamos que el chico que ama con su corazon pase dos pruebas antes de ir junto a el y demostrarle que le quiere de la manera mas tradicional en la que se puede demostrar el amor.

- O.O- Si queridos lectores, exactamente esa es la cara que aparecio en cada uno de los rostros de la habitacion al oir las palabras de Albus, pero Draco logro recuperarse y dijo- Pero como haremos todo eso en un dia? Es imposible.

- No lo es Malfoy, para ello contaremos con los mejores. Para empezar tu y Pansy serán los encargados de hacer las dos pruebas necesarias para romper el hechizo. Después asignaremos a tres de los alumnos mejores en las asignaturas para que ellos encuentren al amor de Blaise.

- Y quienes serán esas tres personas?

- Pues ahora mismo lo sabremos- Dijo el director, y girándose hacia los profesores empezó a hablar de nuevo- Minerva, dígame el mejor alumno de transformaciones

- Hermione Albus

- Bien, pues ella será la primera, Profesora Prout, quien es el mejor en herbolaria?

- Neville, sin duda.

- Bien, pues ahí tenéis al segundo.

- Esta loco si cree que dejare la vida de mi amigo en manos de esos incompetentes- Grito Pansy horrorizada al pensar que dependía del torpe de Neville la seguridad de Blaise.

- Haremos como si no hubieras hablado- Corto la rabieta de Pansy Albus- Y dígame Lupin, quien es el mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras?

- Harry Potter.

- Eso si que no! Cara rajada no se va a acercar a Blaise, como que me llamo Draco!- Grito el rubio, pero fue completamente ignorado.

- Bueno pues ya eso es todo por ahora, Draco y Pansy, vengan a mi despacho que les informare de las pruebas que tendrán que llevar a cabo.- Dijo Snape, y sin mas, cada uno siguió su camino para cumplir con lo suyo.

Hora: 11:00 Lugar: Despacho de Minerva

- Como!- Fue el grito de Harry, que los tres presentes restantes hubieran jurado, se haba escuchado hasta en el mundo Mugle.- Como se supone que vamos a ancorar a quien ama Blaise en solo una noche?

- Si me dejara hablar le contaría como hacerlo.- Dijo la profesora. Ustedes se convertirán el las tres hadas encargadas de guiar al elegido- Y con esto Minerva les transformo en una versión moderna de las famosas tres hadas de la bella durmiente. Neville con un traje verde que constaba solo de una túnica sin ninguna clase de adorno. Y un gracioso sombrero que acababa con una especie de pompon al final. Harry por su parte llevaba una túnica roja, pero esta era ajustada, marcando así todo su espectacular cuerpo, pero aun que fuera el chico mas famoso por haber vencido al lord oscuro, no se salvo de un gorro igual al de Neville pero en rojo. Hermione tampoco salió muy bien parada, con una túnica azul de gran escote y a cada costado abierta hasta la cadera, dejaba también muy poco a la imaginación. Y como no también acompañada de el famosos gorro en azul.

- Como vamos a salir así de aquí?- Pregunto Hermione muy alterada.

- Tranquila Hermione, con este hechizo serán capaz de encontrar a la persona que salvara a Blaise.- Minerva les dio un mapa del coleguio en el que se veia a una persona recorer los pasillos. O eso era lo que los tres chicos pensaron al asomarse a verlo.- Veamos Hermione, a quien estas viendo?

- Que a quien veo? Pues a Dean, es que no lo ves profesora?

- Pero que dices Hermione, no es Dean, es Crabe

- Como que Crabbe, es que acaso estas ciego Harry, pone perfectamente claro al lado del punto: Dean

- No, no, no. Pone Ron

- Ron?- Dijeron Hermione y Harry al unísono ante el comentario de Neville.

- Claro, y bien claro que se ve.

- Pero eso es impo...

- Quieren callarse de una vez!- Grito la profesora harta ya de tonterías. Cada uno ve a su candidato, vuestra misión es saber quien de los tres es el elegido.

- Como?- Preguntaron los tres sin entender.

- Veamos, cada uno de vosotros representa una rama de la magia, Hermione, tu eres transformaciones, tienes que pensar en usar algo aprendido en mi clase para saber si es Dean el elegido, y lo mismo para vosotros dos- Dijo la profesora mirando a los chicos.

- Esta bien,- contesto Hermione- Aun que creo que eso va a ser algo complicado, pero lo lograremos.

Hora: 12:30 Lugar: Sala común de Gryffindor

Hermione, junto a Neville y Harry explicaban a un Dean de lo mas confuso toda la historia de Blaise. Llevaban una hora y media para saber quien iba a ser el primero de los tres en ver a su elegido, al final, por piedra, papel y tijeras, quedaron: Primero Hermione, después Harry y después Neville.

- Lo unico que nos falta es saber como hacer para descubrir si eres o no tu el que ama y es amado por Blaise. Minerva dijo que usara algo de transformaciones pero al menos que yo...- De pronto el rostro de la chica se ilumino, haba tenido una gran idea. Ante la atónita mirada de todos, la chica se transformo ella misma en Blaise- Bésame- Dijo por ultimo, dejando a los tres chicos una gotita en la cabeza al mas puro estilo manga y tirados en el suelo de la impresión.

- Pero que estas diciendo Herm!- Dijo Harry abochornado

- Es lo unico que se me ocurre, veamos a ver si Dean le ama o no.- Y con esto se acerco a Dean lentamente,

- Espera Hermione yo...- Empezó Dean, pero se vio interrumpido cuando unos carnosos labios le daban su primer beso.

Dean sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, Hermione deslizo su lengua entre los labios del chico para así poder explorar aquella dulce boca a su antojo, se acerco mas al cuerpo de Dean, pegando las caderas del chico con las suyas y vio que se excitaban ambos, pero.. algo fallaba, estaba segura que Dean no era. Por lo que con un suspiro de frustración se alejo de el lentamente. Apoyo su frente en la de Dean y le dijo

- Lo siento Dean, pero no eres tu. Habia deseo, y muy fuerte, pero no amor.

- Bueno pues.. otra vez será- Dijo el chico mientras sentía como la chica se separaba totalmente de el dispuesta a irse. Le haba gustado el beso y no le hubiera importado repetirlo, pero eso ya quedaría para otra ocasión.

Hora: 03:18 Lugar: Sala común Slytherin

- Jajajajajaja- En la sala común de las serpientes se oían claramente las carcajadas de cierto rubio que se retorcía por el suelo agarrándose la tripa intentando sin ningún éxito dejarse de reír. Hermione y los dos leones estaban que echaban humo por los oídos, después de dos horas para entrar en aquella casa, que si no llega a ser por que Draco haba aparecido misteriosamente de uno de los pasillos del colegio dirigiéndose a su cuarto, nunca habían podido entrar. Pero los tres chicos habían tenido que chantajearle, rogarle, amenazarle y un sin fin de cosas hasta que el rubio les dejo pasar. Pero justo al entrar en la sala y dar un "lumus" el rubio se haba empezado a reír como loco al ver por primera vez los atuendos de los tres Gry.- Pero de que van vestidos?

- Deja de reírte, que esto es culpa de tu amigo, tenemos que encontrar al amado de Blaise- Dijo Hermione, y después le relato todo lo que haba pasado esa noche. Draco, al enterarse de que los amados de su amigo eran o bien Crabbe o Ron se haba puesto hecho una furia. Como podia haberse fijado su amigo en cualquiera de ellos. Ron era un caso aparte. Una raza extinguida totalmente diferente a los magos. Y Crabbe, bueno ese es que no tenia ni descripción. Además Draco se acordó de las pruebas que el mismo tendría que hacer con alguno de ellos y de pronto sus pelos se pusieron de punta. No podia ser.

- Mierda!- Dijo el rubio, pero como no tenia otra, fue a buscar a su gigante amigo a su habitación, volviendo a aparecer a los pocos minutos con un Crabbe no muy lucido por el sueño.- Bueno empecemos, que hay que hacer con el Potter?

- Pues la verdades que ni idea... tengo que usar algo de defensa, y todo esta permitido- Harry se quedo reflexionando en silencio por un momento, y pronto una idea le cruzo por la mente. Una sonrisa cruel y digna perfectamente de cualquier serpiente apareció en su cara.- Creo que me voy haciendo una idea de lo que tengo que hacer

Harry se acerco al chico en pijama que le miraba asustado y levantando su varita apuntándole dijo:

- Simplemente le sacare si el esta o no enamorado de Blaise, Hermione a utilizado transformación, yo usare unos hechizos que aprendí en defensa- Harry miro con odio a aquel que tantas veces los habia molestado a el y sus amigos

- Espera Harry, no se si eso será lo que tengas que hacer.- Dijo su amiga en un susurro. a veces tenia miedo de su amigo.

- claro que si Herm, yo no te dije nada cuando besaste a Dean, ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo

Después de una larga fase de hechizos por parte del moreno, lograron sacar al gigante que no estaba enamorado de Blaise, en verdad el chico lo había dicho con el primer mini crucio que Harry le mando, pero el moreno, muy metido en su "trabajo" había querido asegurarse de que el chico decía la verdad, por lo que le haba echado 23 hechizos mas. "Por si las moscas" fueron sus palabras textuales.

Hora: 04:00 Lugar: Laboratorio de herbologia.

En el laboratorio de herbologia se encontraban nuestras tres hadas madrinas con Ron, quien aun no podia creer lo que sus amigos le habían contado. Pero lo que menos podia creer es que el seguramente seria el elegido, ya que si ninguno de los dos anteriores haba sido... solo quedaba el.

Lo cierto es que habia estado enamorado de Blaise desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero nunca se habia atrevido a decirselo a nadie.

- Y.. que me vas a hacer Neville?- Dijo Ron tragando salida, no quería imaginarse al muchacho besándole o mandándole crucios, era simplemente espeluznante.

- Tranquilo, tengo una idea, y no es tan radical como la de estos dos- Dijo Neville.- pero necesito dos horas para traer todo lo necesario.

Los demás solo asintieron y sin decir mas, Neville se puso a trabajar mientras los otros solo observaban como manipulaba una rara planta que ninguno haba visto antes, cuando al fin eran las seis, Neville puso la planta cerca de Ron y le ofreció para beber un jugo que haba sacado de ella.

- Veras Ron, esta planta da un liquido que es un potente suero de la verdad, nos dirás de quien estas enamorado, y la planta tiene el don de decir si eres o no correspondido. Con una de sus flores, a la cual deshojaras de sus pétalos, como el juego Mugle de.. me quiere, no me quiere, quitando pétalos- Explico Neville, y la autora sabe que es mala explicación, pero supongo que me habéis entendido

Ron se tomo el jugo, y tal y como dijo Neville, en cuanto los chicos le preguntaron de quien estaba enamorado, Ron les dio la respuesta que todos esperaban. Blaise. Después Ron quito todos los pétalos de una flor con el típico Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere, no me quiere, y para sorpresa de todos, salió que si me quiere. Después de esto los trajes de los tres chicos desaparecieron, siendo sustituidos por sus ropas normales.

Hora: 09:00 Lugar: Sala de Slytherin.

Ron se quedo mudo ante las palabras dichas por su director. Aquello no le podia estar pasando a el

- Pero como voy a hacer eso! Estaré en manos de ellos!- Grito desesperado, y el director se apiado de el, ni siquiera sabia que pruebas le esperaba y ya estaba como loco. No quería estar presente cuando se enterara de todo.

- Son solo dos pruebas Ron- Dijo pacientemente

- Pero con esas dos serpientes...

- No eres capaz de soportar eso por la persona que amas?- Bingo, el director habia dado en el clavo. Con esas palabras Ron dejo de protestar y casi al instante entro en el cuarto que le indico el director. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver alli a una Pansy muy bien arreglada.

- Bueno, bueno... Pelirrojo, hasta que por fin te tengo delante

- Vamos Pansy, quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

- Estas seguro? No creo que te guste la prueba que te daré- Dijo la chica con demasiada seguridad en sus palabras para el gusto de Ron.

- Eso no importa, di lo que sea de una vez.

- Esta bien, tu lo quisiste, tienes que besarme, y tan bien que yo crea que con eso serás capaz de despertar a Blaise. Un beso apasionado que me haga excitarme tanto que quiera violarte.

- Que!- Pregunto Ron al borde del colapso. Aquella persona no podia estar hablando en serio.

- Si Ron, estoy hablando en serio

- Como Has sabido...- Dijo El chico impresionado

- Eres demasiado transparente, pero deja de perder el tiempo y empieza de una vez.

Ron se puso colorado, no es que fuera su primer beso, ya que haba tenido algún que otro lió por ahí, pero besar a una de sus enemigos hasta hacerla excitar.. era demasiado. Sin embargo penso en Blaise, en su amado secreto, que ya no era tan secreto por cierto. Y se decidió.

Acercándose a la chica la cogió por la nuca para atraerla hacia si, si bien junto suavemente sus labios con los de ella y el beso empezó tierno, a medida que la apretaba contra si, iba cobrando todo mayor intensidad. Pansy abrió su boca a la lengua insistente de Ron cuando sintió que sus rodillas flanqueaban, y es que el pelirrojo con sus manos acariciándola y aquellos carnosos y húmedos labios besándola le estaban haciendo perder el control.

El beso estaba en pleno apogeo, las lenguas luchaban por el control de la una sobre la otra mientras los dos chicos se abrazaban y acariciaban casi con desesperación, pero Ron de pronto recordó a quien besaba y paro apartando bruscamente a la chica de si.

- Bueno y que tal? Pase la prueba?- Pregunto burlón el chico, sabia de sobra la respuesta.

- Si, besas de maravilla, Blaise al final del todo va a tener suerte- Dijo la rubia, para momentos después proseguir:- Pero si dices esto a alguien te juro que el lord oscuro a mi lado parecerá un santo por lo que te haré.

- Tranquila, no estoy orgulloso de haberme besado con una serpiente

- Y Blaise? Acaso olvidas que el también es "una serpiente"?

- El.. el es especial- Dijo Ron, Y Pansy pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos.

- Y eso que aun no sabes que tendrás que hacer con Draco...- Susurro tan bajo que Ron no la escucho- Bueno, pues el beso será el primer paso para su despertar, si lo haces bien una parte de el reaccionara, lo que te permitirá seguir con tu segunda fase. Y ahora vete con Draco, que te espera detrás de la siguiente puerta a la derecha.

Ron salió de alli y se diriguio donde la rubia haba dicho. Cuando entro en el cuarto de Draco no se asombro de lo lujoso que era, después de todo estabamos hablando de Malfoy, pero lo que si le lamo la atención fue ver al rubio recostado en la cama y no con muy buena cara. Parecía que en cualquier momento mataría a alguien.

- Vaya Weasley, veo que conseguiste llegar hasta mi. La verdad es que no pense que pasaras la primera prueba- Dijo el rubio bruscamente.

- Estaba claro que lo lograría- Fanfarroneo Ron, pero toda su alegría por haber pasado una prueba desapareció cuando Malfoy sonrío lascivamente y empezó a quitarse su pantalón.- Que demonios estas haciendo Malfoy?

- Preparándome para la segunda prueba, veras, la primera a sido relativamente fácil, pero conmigo no vas a tener tanta suerte. Tendrás que chupármela

- QUE!- Ron se quedo un momento en sock, para instantes después irse de cara al suelo. Esto no le podia estar pasando a el. Chupársela a Malfoy? Ron nunca se lo habia hecho a nadie, y que el primero fuera ese estúpido... No le hacia ni pizca de gracia.

- Esto me gusta a mi tanto como a ti Ron, pero debemos hacerlo- Ron se sorprendió de que Malfoy lo llamara por su nombre. Se lo habría esperado de cualquiera menos de el.- Blaise depende de esto, y me encargare de que le despiertes.

- Esta bien, tienes razón, esto es por el- Dijo Ron para momentos después situarse junto al rubio, que estaba recostado en la cama.

- Otra cosa, tendrás que hacerlo muy bien, por que si yo no doy el visto bueno, tu nunca pasaras a donde espera Blay.

- Me esforzare, aun que tengo que decirte que esta es la primera vez

- Como que la primera! Sabes entonces lo que tienes que hacer.- Pregunto el rubio, y vio como Ron se ponía tan colorado que sus pecas castañas parecían blancas en contraste con su piel.

- Si, tengo... un amigo gay y el al enterarse de que me gustaba un chico, me explico digamos que bastantes cosas.

- Bueno, pues empieza.

Y Ron así lo hizo, Draco solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior, y lo primero que Ron se pregunto era como demonios lograría excitarle. Pero pronto recordó las palabras de su hermano Fred., se acerco mas al rubio hasta que su mano se cerro sobre su sexo. Después lentamente empezó a bombearlo. Se alegro al oir el jadeo del rubio, que de pronto se veía agitado.

Cuando el miembro de Draco al fin estuvo lo bastante excitado, Ron se acerco a el con sus labios dando un húmedo beso en la punta. Para después lamerla rodeándola con su lengua. Draco respingo al sentir esto y se agarro con las manos fuertemente a las sabanas.

Ron bajo su lengua por toda la extensión del sexo del rubio haciéndole gemir, después lentamente se metió toda la punta en la boca absorbiéndola y lamiéndola mientras una de sus manos acariciaba los testículos del chico.

Draco se seco el sudor que empezaba a caerle por la frente, el pelirrojo era muy bueno, no entendía como nunca lo haba hecho y podia hacerlo así. Pero todo pensamiento coherente huyo de el cuando Ron se metió todo su sexo en la boca para empezar a masturbarlo, al principio lentamente, pero a medida que sus jadeos aumentaban, el chico cogía mas confianza y su boca mas velocidad. Draco no tardo en venirse, por lo que Ron tuvo que retirarse para que no se corriese en su boca.

Tras unos minutos en los que Draco intento recuperar el aliento, el chico al fin pudo hablar. Nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, pero su a migo Blaise se llevaba una buena pieza para el.

- Esta bien Ron, para ser tu primera vez no lo has hecho mal.- Dijo con prepotencia el rubio- Puedes pasar y recuerda que después de la prueba de Pansy ha sido la mía, y al igual que la de ella, esto despertara alguna otra parte del cuerpo de Blaise.

- Esta bien Malfoy, digo... Draco Yo... yo quiero a tu amigo sabes, le he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que lo veía tan bello y rodeado de gente enamorada de el que nunca me atrevía descubrir mis sentimientos hacia el.

- Gracias por decírmelo, se que el quedara en buenas manos, y pobre de ti si hablas alguna vez de esto con alguien.

- Tranquilo, para mi tampoco ha sido agradable, además, a quien le podría decirle que se la chupe a Malfoy y me creería?

Draco no dijo nada, solo le indico donde estaba Blaise. El si que lo haba disfrutado, el chico pelirrojo era todo pasión en la cama. Envidiaba a su amigo. Se lo iba a pasar con Ron de maravilla.

Cuando al fin Ron llego donde estaba el bello durmiente, contuvo el aliento ante la visión que tenia de Blaise. Este estaba acostado en una inmensa cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estomago y una expresión de total paz en su cara. Su pelo negro contrastaba contra la blancura de las sabanas dándole una apariencia irreal. Algo tan bello no podia ser humano.

Se acerco a el, no muy seguro de lo que tenia que hacer, pero las palabras de Pansy llegaron a su memoria como por arte de magia. Tenia que besarle, y con eso lograría que alguna parte del cuerpo de Blaise empezara a reaccionar.

Lentamente se acerco al moreno y se inclino sobre el. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, solo le rozo los labios dulcemente. El besar con pasión a alguien dormido le hacia verse a si mismo con un pervertido y acosador. Pero recordó que debía hacerlo por el bien de su amado, y entonces profundizo el beso. Sus manos vagaron por el pecho del moreno mientras abria su boca para indagar con su lengua en ella.

Acaricio la lengua del chico, que en ningun momento se movio, pero el hecho de estar besando a su amado excito a Ron y el beso se volvio cada vez mas desesperado en busca de alguna muestra de vida en aquellos apetecibles y tiernos labios.

Necesitado de mas contacto con el moreno, Ron se sitúo a su lado en la cama, pero queriendo estar aun mas cerca, se recostó sobre el, sosteniendo su propio peso sobre sus brazos. Ron volvió a besar aquellos labios, con su lengua explorando cada rincón de la boca de Blaise. Pero entonces un movimiento casi le tiro de la cama. Blaise haba reaccionado, o mas bien una parte de Blaise, que en aquel momento se encontraba apretada contra el abdomen del pelirrojo.

Ron solo sonrío ante esto, pero todo rastro de esa sonrisa se borro al comprender lo que venia ahora. Haba logrado que Blaise reaccionara, pero ahora tocaría la segunda fase. Tendría que hacerle lo mismo que a Draco.

Aun que pensándolo detenidamente, si fue capaz de hacérselo al rubio, también lo seria de hacer a su moreno. Ron bajo su lengua por el cuello de Blaise para después quitarle la camisa al chico. Cuando llego al abdomen, Ron bajo los pantalones del moreno, para después repetir la acción con la ropa interior. Ron contuvo la respiración ante la vista que tenia de su amado. Era simplemente perfecto. La piel perlada y tenrsa, el cuerpo que aun que carecía de músculos, era precioso y firme. Piernas largas y bien formadas, el conjunto de todo hacia a Blaise la persona mas bella que podia existir para el pelirrojo.  
Ron cogió entre sus labios la punta del sexo de Blaise para morderla suavemente y acariciarla con su lengua. Después absorbió el prepucio mientras masajeaba los testículos del chico. Pero Blaise no emitía ni un sonido y esto ponía nervioso a Ron. Sin embargo al levantar la vista y mirar la cara del moreno, Ron sonrío al ver que estaba sudando.

Su lengua recorrió el tallo del miembro del moreno de arriba hasta abajo para después metérselo entero en la boca y sin dejar en algún momento de acariciar al moreno, Ron empezó a bombear el pene del chico hasta que su boca se lleno de la esencia de Blaise. Pero esta vez Ron se la trago toda. No desperdiciaría nada que viniera de Blaise.

Ron se paro en la cama poniéndose de pie. Espero a que el moreno reaccionara y se despertara, pero un movimiento por parte del chico hizo que Ron cayera al suelo con una inmensa gota en la cabeza. Blaise haba abierto las piernas.

Cuando Ron miro al moreno una hemorragia nasal le vino de inmediato, y es que aquella escena era demasiado para cualquier persona humana. Pero el chico se calmo un momento para intentar pensar fríamente las cosas, aun que eso resultara muy difícil habida cuenta las circunstancias.

Todo encajo de repente en la mente del pelirrojo, el chico haba abierto las piernas y eso solo quería decir una cosa. Tendría que hacer suyo a Blaise. Ron se acerco al moreno despacio y se coloco sobre el. Se estremeció al notar todo el cuerpo de Blaise bajo el suyo y como su erección tocaba el sexo ahora dormido del chico moreno.

Intento pensar en como debía tomarle, si no recordaba mal, su hermano le haba dicho que para que no doliera demasiado necesitaba de un lubricante. Pero en aquella habitación no habia nada absolutamente. El pelirrojo penso en que podría utilizar para que su entrada en Blaise fuera mas fácil y pronto tuvo una idea.

Dirigió su mano al sexo del moreno y le empezó a acariciar, cuando este empezó a excitarse lo masturbo cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que el chico se corrió en su mano. Ron estuvo tentado de lamer el exquisito semen de Blaise, pero se contuvo. Lo necesitaba para prepararle.

Con los dedos impregnados en aquella sustancia, Ron beso la entrada de Blaise y después deslizo un dedo lentamente en su interior. Aun que Blaise no dijo nada, Ron noto como sus músculos se tensaban en señal de dolor. Ron beso a Blaise dulcemente hasta que el chico se relajo y después empezó a mover el dedo dentro de el. Para alegría del pelirrojo el moreno simplemente empezó a sudar de nuevo. Ron metió dentro un segundo dedo, que entro con mucha facilidad.

Cuando Ron saco los dedos los dedos de su interior, hubiera jurado que Blaise ponía cara de frustración, pero como era imposible que se hubiera movido, el pelirrojo se coloco entre las piernas del moreno y diriguio su sexo a la entrada del moreno.

Sabia que a Blaise le dolería, por lo que decidió entrar lo mas lento posible. De una embestida, su miembro quedo casi por la mitad y después fue empujando lentamente sintiendo como los músculos internos del moreno se tensaban rodeándolo.

- Dios que estrecho eres- Dijo Ron, quien estaba sudando por el esfuerzo que suponía no moverse ahora mismo para aliviar su dolor.

Cuando al fin estuvo dentro del chico, Ron noto que aun estaba tenso, por lo que empezó a acariciar el sexo del chico. Poco a poco sintió como Blaise se relajaba y entonces empezó a moverse, al principio muy lentamente, llevando su mano a la misma velocidad que las embestidas, pero después fue acelerando hasta que en poco tiempo se corrió dentro de Blaise. Ron noto que el otro chico también estaba a punto de acabar, y sigue siguió masturbándole hasta que Blaise se corrió en su mano por segunda vez. Pero lo que dejo estático a Ron fue el grito que acompaño al orgasmo del moreno. Ron levanto rápidamente la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules como el mar mirándole con pura lujuria.

Las mejillas de Blaise estaban totalmente coloradas y su respiración forzada. Pero Ron se levanto rápidamente de encima de el. Lo ultimo que quería es que el moreno pensaba que le estaba violando.

- Yo... dijo Ron completamente desnudo y colorado de pies a cabeza- Lo siento pero es que veras, era la única forma que despertaras y...- Pero el pelirrojo callo cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba pegándole a un cálido cuerpo

- No digas nada, ya se lo que ha pasado, todo el rato, aun que parecía inconsciente, podia oír lo que decíais. Pero ahora quiero que me vuelvas a hacer el amor despierto, quiero tocarte y acariciarte hasta la locura. Por que te amo.

- Yo...- Ron de pronto se sentía demasiado tímido, era algo ilógico después de todo lo que ha pasado- Yo también te quiero, desde hace mucho. Pero nunca me atreví a decirte nada.

- A mi me pasaba lo mismo, pero a partir de ahora estaremos juntos. Te adoro Ron, adoro tu pelo, tu piel, adoro tus pecas y todo tu cuerpo. Pero sobretodo adoro tu personalidad, tan valiente y fiel a tus amigos, tan cálido con la gente que te rodea.

- Aun no se como puedes amarme, tu eres.. bueno tienes a todo el colegio tras de ti. Yo solo soy un pobre...

- No lo digas- Le corto el moreno mientras conducía a Ron hacia la cama. Cuando tumbo al pelirrojo en ella, se recostó sobre el y después de darle un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios le dijo:- Voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, y no será la ultima, por que cada vez que tenga ocasión estaré entre tus brazos. Donde siempre he debido estar. Por cierto... feliz San Valentin, y ahora te dare tu regalo- Dijo Blaise mirando con lujuria el sexo de Ron, que estaba bastante excitado, y momentos despues la cabeza de Blaise se hundio entre los cremosos muslos del pelirrojo.

Y tras eso el moreno cumplió con lo que haba dicho. Ron no recordaría demasiado de esa noche, simplemente haba sido un dia lleno de amor y pasión junto a la persona indicada para el. Junto a la persona que mas amaba. Junto a Blaise Zabini.

Y como ya en la anterior historia termine con el clásico Y fueron felices y comieron perdices, en este también lo haré. Hasta la proxima.

Bueno aquí mi segundo cuento, ya se que es algo distinto a la bella durmiente, en realidad no creo que ninguna madre leyera este cuento a su hijo para ir a dormir...XD. Pero espero que os guste a todos y si me dejáis bastantes reviews pronto pondré uno de Hamsel y Gretel como dije. Pero antes una pregunta... como os gusta mas, así cono la cenicienta, casi sin lemon y mas romántico, o como este, que tiene lemon muy explícito? Por favor contestare para así saber para donde ir . Por cierto, para el próximo cuento haba pensado hacerlo de los dos gemelos como pareja principoal. Pero si preferis otra, solo teneis que decirmelo. Estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de posibilidades, no le hago ascos a nada 


	3. HANSEL Y GRETEL Parte a

Hansel y Gretel

Tercer historia de "Cuentos prohibidos"

Pareja: Fred y George

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene yaoi explicito y twincest. Aquellos que se puedan sentir ofendidos por esto¡no lean!

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a "Harry Potter" de su respectiva autora, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas paridas de cuentos.

Era se una vez, en un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, donde absolutamente nadie que viviera allí tenía un solo euro, una familia bastante numerosa que esta autora esta segura, ya todos conocemos. Ellos eran los Weasley, una familia que como ya bien nos ha descrito nuestro Rubio Dorado Draco Malfoy, consistiría en "Todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos de los que pueden mantener" Y ninguna otra afirmación sobre ellos hubiera dado mas cerca del clavo, ya que aun que eran una antigua familia de magos "pura sangre", la escasez de dinero y su aceptación de los "sangre sucia" les hacen el centro de las burlas de familias como los Malfoy.

Como todos sabéis, esta historia esta basada en el famoso cuento de Hansel y Gretel, solo con mi toque pervertido personal, así que nos pondremos manos a la obra para que esto se empiece a parecer algo al susodicho cuento.

Nos encontrábamos en un verano particularmente duro, en el cual la comida prácticamente se vendía a un precio exorbitante para cualquier persona de aquel pueblo. La familia Weasley era una de los que mas duro lo tenía para salir de aquella situación ya que con siete hijos, de los cuales solo tres trabajaban para alimentar… bueno no hace falta decir que aquel verano no era uno de los mejores para ellos. Sin embargo había algo que iba a cambiarlo todo por completo y sería gracias al cuarto y quinto hermano. Los gemelos Weasley.

-Pero mama… ¡Como puedes hacernos esto! A nosotros... tus queridos y amados hijos- Decía un chico con bonitos ojos almendrados y el cabello como el fuego. Su rostro podría decirse que era más que agradable a la vista, ni siquiera las pecas que adornaban su nariz hacían por opacar el aspecto angelical de George Weasley.

-Nada de peros señoritos, estoy harta ya de vosotros- Dijo una rolliza mujer. Molly, que así se llamaba, miro a sus dos hijos gemelos con frustración y es que ya estaba cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo.

-Es una barbaridad lo que estas diciendo, como se supone que nos la vamos a arreglar para hacerlo?- Pregunto el otro de los gemelos, Fred, que al igual que su hermano era muy guapo, solo que su picara sonrisa y un especial brillo en sus ojos hacía que pareciese un diablo mas que un ángel, aun que seguía siendo adorable.

-Esta es la ultima vez que os lo repito chicos. Estamos en una situación claramente precaria, no tenemos de que comer con lo que ganamos y vosotros ya tenéis 17 años. ¿Es que no os da vergüenza estar todo el santo día haciendo el vago mientras vuestra familia se desloma para conseguir comida!

-Pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que la gente no nos quiera dar trabajo- Dijo Fred y con eso no solo se gano una mirada cortante de su madre si no también de su hermano- Bueeeeno… puede que un poco de culpa si tengamos…

-¿Dijiste… tengamos?- George pronuncio eso en un tono de infinita sorpresa y es que todavía, después de 17 años de convivencia con el, su descaro podía llegar sorprenderle- ¡Por si no te acuerdas fuiste tu el que destrozo el local de flores de nuestro ultimo trabajo por que "el señor que había entrado te estaba tirando los tejos" y claro no te quedo otra que tirarle todo lo que encontraste a la cabeza. Pero después resulto que el pobre hombre solo quería tu consejo sobre flores para regalarle a su novia, y tú pensando que eran para ti… O como en el trabajo de panaderos, quemaste la tienda por que pensaste que por que te echaras una "pequeña" siesta mientras se horneaba el pan no pasaba nada… Pero claro, supongo que el que el pan se quemara después de estar seis horas con el horno a tope y se terminara quemando la tienda entera fue solo coincidencia, nada que ver con tu siesta. O cuando trabajamos en aquella tienda de escobas voladoras y arruinaste al hombre por que vino un tío diciendo que era miembro de la liga nacional de quiditch y tenia que llevarse todas las escobas para revisarlas, y como no, tu fuiste tan amable de dárselas con una alegre sonrisa sin pedirle identificación ni nada por el estilo. Quien podría haber imaginado que el tío quería robar.. ni siquiera cuando dijo que también se llevaba el dinero de la caja para coger el "autobús de vuelta a su casa..." Y tampoco seria tu culpa cuando….

Las palabras del pelirrojo fueron cortadas cuando su hermano Fred le tiro un cojín a la cara

-Esos fueron accidentes- Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y poniendo un puchero digno de un niño de tres años.

-Pero ahora por TU culpa nadie de por aquí cerca nos da trabajo… - George se volvió hacía su madre con los ojos como platos e inundados en lagrimas, si… al mas puro estilo suichi de Gravitation. Pero Molli no por nada los había parido y no se dejaría engañar por aquella escenita ya tantas veces ensayada.

-Mira George, deja de hacerte el inocente, o quieres acaso que te recuerde la vez que sedujiste a la dueña del bar donde trabajasteis hace siete meses para que así no te mandara trabajar. Claro que cuando su marido apareció solo se te ocurrió decir que ella te había echado una imperdonable y te tenía bajo su control… Aun no me explico como ese hombre te creyó y no creo que quiera saber alguna vez que fue de la pobre mujer.

George bajo la mirada con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas y moviendo las manos nerviosamente a sus costados.

-A partir de mañana os iréis de casa hasta que empiece el colegio y seréis vosotros los que os busquéis la vida. Más os vale que encontréis un trabajo y podáis conservarlo, si no… os moriréis de hambre.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra más, sabían que era inútil. Su madre era el ser mas cabezón que habían traído al mundo por lo que los dos hermanos se dirigieron hacía el cuarto que ambos compartían, que ahora resultaba ser uno de los rincones del pequeño comedor de la madriguera. Y no es que aquella vieja casa no tuviese una habitación para ellos, lo que ocurría es que como no... llevaban una semana castigados durmiendo allí.

-¿Que vamos a hacer Fred?- Pregunto su hermano mientras los dos se quitaban la ropa para acostarse en el suelo solo con la protección de una manta. George creía que su madre se había pasado con el castigo, en verdad ellos tampoco habían hecho algo tan malo como para estar una semana durmiendo en el suelo, pero por otra parte…

George se dio la vuelta mirando a su hermano, quien en aquel momento se quitaba la camisa y no se percataba de la triste mirada de su hermano que le recorría toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Un suspiro salio de los labios de George, que sin darse cuenta levanto una mano, en señal de aquellos sueños que guardaba en su interior y nunca se atrevería a mostrar a su hermano. Tocar aquella piel, algo tan deseado, tan hermoso y a la vez tan horrible.

Juraría que aun que fuese torturado, no lograrían sacarle desde cuando exactamente su hermano dejo de ser eso para pasar a ser la figura que aparecía en sus sueños atormentándole con caricias prohibidas que aun que su piel se moría por sentir, el sabía que eran inalcanzables.

-¿Te ocurre algo George?- Pregunto Fred, haciendo que su hermano saltara de la impresión para quitar corriendo su vista de encima de su hermano. Dándose la vuelta para que el otro no viera su sonrojo, George se dirigió a la cocina

-Nada, solo tengo hambre así que voy a ver que encuentro.

-No habrá nada de comer, ya sabes los momentos que estamos pasando.

-Si- Dijo George suspirando y volviendo al lado de su hermano rezando por que su cara no mostrara la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento- No creo que esto se nos pueda olvidar fácilmente. Además mañana tendremos que irnos de casa y sinceramente… No tengo ni idea de cómo lograremos sobrevivir solos por ahí sin ningún trabajo ni nada de lo que vivir.

Fred se acerco a su hermano y le abrazo por la espalda como tantas veces había hecho de pequeño para consolar al más sensible de los dos gemelos, tan solo un gesto fraternal de hermanos, pero lo que el no comprendía era la lucha interior que en aquel momento libraba su hermano por no lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle con toda la pasión y cariño que guardaba para él.

-No te preocupes más. Lo lograremos… ¿O es que ya no recuerdas de todas las que hemos salido? Cada vez que nos pillaban en el colegio en alguna gamberrada, cuando robábamos en la tienda de golosinas que había junto a la taberna de Tom y nos terminaron pillando. Hemos pasado por mucho junto George y esto no será diferente, lo lograremos.

Los brazos de Fred seguían rodeando el torso de su hermano, este sentía un agradable calor salir del cuerpo de Fred y casi por inercia se vio a si mismo recostando su espalda en el pecho de su hermano.

-Tienes razón, sea como sea, saldremos adelante.

Después de calmarse algo, George se soltó del abrazo de su hermano y se metió en la improvisada cama con una sonrisa que mas bien parecía entupida en aquella situación, pero que le podía hacer si el solo hecho de ser abrazado por su hermano le hacía que todos sus miedos desaparecieran como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Fred se acostó en la cama muy cerca de su hermano y con un suspiro que a cualquiera le hubiese parecido pura felicidad, se abrazo a su hermano.

((((((A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)))))))

Ron bajo al comedor a despertar a sus hermanos, su madre, al parecer incapaz de echarlos ella misma, le había dado a el la "desagradable" tarea. Pero la imagen con la que se encontró le dejo clavado en el suelo a tan solo un metro de los gemelos. Estos estaban tumbados y durmiendo, si… Hasta ahí cualquier persona encontraría la escena normal. Lo que no era normal es que los dos estuviesen de cara, fred sujetaba a su hermano con un abrazo que Ron juraría podría haber ahogado a George por el pecho mientras que este tenia la cabeza en el cuello de su hermano. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que parecían una sola persona y en definitiva había algo ahí que no debía ser.

Más que hermanos parecían dos amantes protegiéndose. Sin embargo Ron sacudió la cabeza ante tales pensamientos y sin más miramientos se acerco a zarandear a sus dos hermanos.

- Arriba pequeños y vagos parásitos- Dijo alegremente y viendo con satisfacción como sus hermanos abrían los ojos y le miraban con malas pulgas.

-Piérdete mocoso- Dijo Fred a la vez que se separaba de su gemelo y se levantaba desperezándose cual largo era.

-Vaya… que animado te veo hermano. ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy?

-Día… ¿Qué pasa con este día?- Pregunto aun algo adormilado

-Fácil hermano, hoy por fin os pierdo de vista a los dos por un mes- Ron no pudo mas que reír al ver las diferentes expresiones que cruzaban por el rostro de su expresivo hermano, desde la sorpresa a algo muy cercano al miedo. No es que disfrutara del sufrimiento de sus hermanos, Dios sabía que los quería como a nadie a aquellos dos. Pero sinceramente el castigo que su madre les había puesto les serviría para madurar algo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- Dijo el otro gemelo aun desde el suelo con su malhumor matutino- ¿Es que acaso no sabéis que no se debe molestar a la gente que esta descansando?

-¿Descansar? Pero si tu no has hecho nada que te pueda cansar desde hace siglos…- Ron se acerco a su hermano tras esas palabras y le abrazo, había pensado que el verles partir le alegraría, después de todo se libraría de sus tonterías por un mes. Pero la verdad es que los iba a echar de menos a los dos.- Espero que estéis bien y encontréis trabajo. De todos modos si no lo hacéis siempre podéis avisarme, ya me las apañare para ayudaros sin que mama se entere.

Los dos gemelos terminaron de vestirse y tras despedirse de Ron con abrazos y alguna que otra lagrima por parte de algún que otro pelirrojo, los dos partieron rumbo al pueblo más cercano, el cual se encontraba a 20 kilómetros.

Llevaban tres horas andando cuando Fred de pronto se sentó en medio del camino de tierra y puso su típica expresión de niño desdichado.

-Estoy cansado, hambriento y seguro de que habré adelgazado mas de lo que lo he hecho en tres meses con la caminata que me e dado. Estoy cansado.- George se acerco a su hermano y cogiéndole de una de sus manos empezó a tirar de el

-Vamos levántate. No podemos quedarnos aquí parados por mucho tiempo o nos terminara por dar una insolación.- Siguió tirando de su hermano, pero fue en vano. Aun que los dos fueran gemelos, tenia que reconocer que su hermano era más fuerte que el, sus músculos estaban más marcados que los propios y aun que a simple vista no se notara George cuando se desnudaba daba la impresión de una fragilidad nada típica en los chicos de su edad.

-Pero es que…

-Pero nada- Dijo George empezando a enfadarse, se supone que era él mismo el que debía quejarse como el hermano mas débil que era… - O te levantas ahora mismo o me voy y te dejo aquí solo.

-No serías capaz- Le dijo el otro con una mirada burlona que encolerizo a su hermano. George soltó completamente al otro gemelo y sin decir nada más empezó a andar por aquel camino que a algún maldito lado les tenía que llevar.

Fred al ver que su hermano se iba sin el dejo inmediatamente su rabieta y corrió para ponerse a la par del otro. La verdad es que últimamente la actitud de su hermano le extrañaba. No es que fuera distante o frío con él, simplemente algo entre ellos había cambiado y Fred no podría la mano al fuego por saber lo que era.

Sin embargo por mucho que las cosas cambiaran y se torcieran George siempre seguiría siendo George, alguien a quien siempre había apreciado y querido por encima de cualquier otra persona y que con solo verle le entraban ganas de protegerlo de cualquier cosa que le hiriera.

De pronto algo llamo la atención de Fred, a la izquierda del camino se veía una pequeña ramificación de este y detrás de los espesos árboles se podía ver el humo de una chimenea.

-George ven aquí un momento- Ante la seriedad de su hermano George se giro a mirarlo intrigado y cuando su mirada siguió a la de su hermano entendió la razón.

-Vaya… Siempre has tenido buena vista para todo, mira que ver ese pequeño camino…

-Hay una casa, podemos ir a ver si nos cambian algo de comida por dinero. Tenemos que conseguir comida lo antes posible o nos terminaremos muriendo de hambre en este maldito camino.

George pensó por un momento en las posibilidades que tenían y llego a la conclusión de que Fred tenía razón. Después de todo si el camino se seguía alargando sin ningún lado donde comprar comida, ellos morirían de hambre. Pero aquello le daba mala espina. ¿Qué hacia una casa en medio de aquella nada y tan escondida?

Los dos siguieron el camino, que les condució entre aquellos frondosos árboles y cuando por fin llegaron al claro donde estaba la casa los dos se quedaron de piedra, delante de ellos tenían una casa completamente hecha de dinero. Las paredes estaban completamente recubiertas de monedas.

Esta autora sabe perfectamente que el día que alguien andando vaya y se encuentre una casa será el día que empiece a llover oro. Pero como esto es un cuento y una casa de chocolate es tan improbable de encontrar como una de dinero, tomare la libertad de escribir algo tan estupido.

Volviendo a la historia podemos ver como los dos chicos miraban con ojos redondos e inmensos de la incredulidad aquella visión. Fred se fue acercando poco a poco a la casa, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer y cuando estuvo a menos de un brazo de ella levanto la mano para tomar una de las monedas.

-Es real- Susurro, pero esto fue oído por su hermano que una vez recupero la cordura dijo:

-Deben ser falsas, esto no es posible, deben ser falsas.- George se acerco a la casa y tomando otra moneda se la llevo a la boca para morderla, no sabía si aquello serviría de mucho para saber si eran o no de verdad, pero lo había visto hacer en películas y si eran duras siempre eran de verdad.- Es de verdad- Dijo cuando sintió que la moneda no se partía por mucho que la mordiera, su incredulidad marcaba su cara.

-Cojamos un puñado, no parece haber nadie cerca- Dijo Fred mientras se llenaba los bolsillos con monedas de oro, su hermano le miro algo indeciso, pero tras ver que nadie aparecía pronto se unió al otro en la tarea de despojar a la casa de las monedas. Sin embargo una voz aguda y más conocida de lo que esperaban hizo que sus corazones casi salieran de sus pechos.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Dijo la voz y cuando los hermanos se dieron la vuelta sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, después de todo habían estado escuchando a esa persona por demasiado años como para no reconocerla.

-¡Profesora McGonagall!- Exclamo Fred mientras veía incrédulo como iba vestida su "adusta maestra" y es que prácticamente lo único que tenia en común aquella mujer con su profesora eran aquellos ojos felinos que la caracterizaban.

Los dos gemelos vieron incrédulos el vestido ajustado y rojo que apenas cubría el cuerpo de la profesora, no es que fuera un cuerpo bonito, pero para la edad que tenía la profesora se mantenía bastante bien. Su pelo lucia brillante y suelto sobre sus hombros y estaba maquillada como una… a los hermanos les dolió admitir esto de la jefa de su casa, pero es que en verdad parecía toda una zorra.

-Así que robando… Vaya muchachos no hubiera esperado menos de vosotros- Los dos chicos dieron un paso atrás al ver la expresión calculadora y cruel en la cara de su maestra- Pero habrá que castigarlos por lo que hicieron… Veamos a ver que se me ocurre.

-Espere¿Cómo que castigarnos? Le devolveremos el dinero y nos marcharemos de aquí- Dijo Fred en un intento de parecer valiente.

-De eso nada, vosotros robasteis y por ello… Trabajareis para mi hasta que empiece el instituto- Los dos chicos empezaron a protestar ante lo dicho por la profesora, pero tras un momento George se dio cuenta de algo

-Espera… ¿Nos pagarías?- Dijo ignorando la estupefacta mirada de su hermano- Vamos Fred, necesitamos trabajo así que no estamos en disposición de rechazar nada.

-Pues... tendréis comida y una cama para cada uno y las propinas que os den podéis quedárosla.

-Propinas.. ¿Es un bar o algo así?- Pregunto Fred, quien ya tenía experiencia en eso de los bares.

Ehhh.. Sip, mas o menos.- Ninguno de los dos reparo en la vacilación que había en la respuesta y pensando que de un bar se trataba, los chicos dijeron a su profesora que trabajarían allí. A continuación McGonagall apareció dos pergaminos que entrego a los gemelos.

-Firmad- Dijo dándoles una pluma- Fred la miro algo sorprendido pero tras un momento cogió la pluma y estampo la firma en el contrato mágico. A continuación George hizo lo mismo- Bien, esto me asegurara de que los dos cumplís vuestra palabra.

Tras eso los dos hermanos entraron con la profesora a aquella extraña casa, pero para su sorpresa lo único que allí había era una raída barra y alguna que otra mesa medio destruida. Ninguno dijo nada sobre el aspecto del lugar y momentos mas tarde la mujer les enseñaba los cuartos que tendrían.

-¿Por que separados? Nosotros podemos compartir cuarto perfectamente, después de todo es que lo hemos estado haciendo desde siempre- Dijo Fred sin reparar en el sonrojo que causaban sus palabras en su hermano quien solo atinó a mirar al suelo. Pero la respuesta de la profesora llamo toda su atención

-No, cada uno tendrá su dependencia personal, pero para veáis que soy comprensiva os daré habitaciones continuas.

-Pero es que…- Intento protestar Fred, pero fue interrumpido por una fulminante mirada de parte de la mujer que le hizo callar al instante.

Después de que McGonagall les dijera que a las diez empezarían con el trabajo y que bajasen vestidos con algo de la ropa del armario, esta les dejo solos.

-Esto es demasiado raro- Dijo George mientras se acercaba a mirar dentro del armario y cuando lo hizo deseo haberse quedado en la maldita cama aquella mañana.- Pero que demonios se cree esa mujer- Dijo mientras sacaba uno de los trajes que se encontraban en las perchas. Este consistía en un chaleco negro descuero cerrado hasta mitad del pecho y acompañado por unos pantalones también de cuero cortos. Muy cortos.

-Vaya... Tal vez esto sea un club. Pero vamos a estar detrás de una barra, tampoco creo que se nos vea mucho.- Dijo inocentemente el pelirrojo, pero con ello logro serenar a su hermano, que tras un rato se fue de nuevo a su cuarto a ducharse. Aquel día paso relativamente corto, los chicos comieron en sus cuartos abundante comida, después ambos estuvieron en la habitación de Fred con una baraja de cartas mágicas pasando el tiempo, hasta que llegaron las nueve de la noche y con ello cada uno se fue a preparase para el trabajo.

((((((21:55, SOLO 5 MINUTOS PARA BAJAR Y EMPEZAR SU TRABAJO…)))))))

Los dos chicos salieron de su cuarto rumbo al de su gemelo a la vez y ambos con la cara tan roja como un tomate y con la mirada baja, por ello ninguno fue capaz de ver al otro y evitar así el chico que los hizo caer al suelo a los dos.

-Pero que…- Empezó Fred, pero todas sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando al levantar la vista vio a su hermano, este vestía con un traje negro que tenia una camisa de tirantes y muy corta que dejaba ver mas arriba del ombligo y unos pantalones de cuero también negros que casi no le tapaban ni el trasero y que se le ajustaban perfectamente. El mismo iba muy parecido. Con el traje negro que había sacado su hermano antes del armario, solo que el de George llevaba una cadena plateada en la cintura que colgaba mas por el lado izquierdo.

El pelo de George, el cual era algo largo, por debajo de las orejas, caía en suaves ondas remarcando así su cara. Fred llevaba el pelo algo mas corto que su hermano, aun que mas bien poco. Muy poca gente podría diferenciarlos así.

-Vaya… ¿Y así me veo yo? Seguro que esta noche triunfo- Dijo Fred haciendo que su hermano casi se muriera de un infarto.- Pero bajemos, seguro que esa vieja nos espera para servir en este bar ruinoso.

Los dos se pusieron en camino bajando las escaleras que conducían al piso por donde habían entrado, pero al llegar allí los dos se pararon y miraron sin poder creer lo que veían a su alrededor. El que antes había sido un bar en penosas condiciones ahora se veía inmenso, una barra con luces rojas se encontraba a la izquierda y mediría unos 15 metros de largo, había una pista de baile en el centro del salón y lo que mas llamo la atención de George fue una pista que era también para bailar pero que se encontraba en una plataforma lo bastante alta como para que el resto del local la viera. Era bastante grande pero lo extraño es que en medio había una barra como las que se podían ver en los bailes de bares nocturnos muy poco decentes.

De pronto el silencio fue roto por el sonido de una canción que ninguno de los gemelos había oído nunca pero que invitaba a bailar educiendo con su melodía.

-Por fin bajáis- Les sobresaltó la voz de su profesora, al mirar en la dirección de donde provenía la voz, los dos vieron como los ojos de la mujer, llenos de lujuria, les recorrían de arriba abajo.- Muy bien… Esto será interesante, nunca e tenido a gemelos por aquí. Bueno, hoy os toca la barra, solo tenéis que servir y tenerlo muy presente. Si alguien se sobrepasa podéis defenderos como queráis. Pero mañana ya no tendréis tanta suerte.

Los dos miraron incrédulos como la mujer se alejaba perdiéndose en una de las puertas que rodeaban el local y sin saber bien que hacer, ambos se dirigieron a la barra. De pronto una voz les sobresalto, era como si proviniera de un altavoz o algo parecido y decía: "Dos minutos para apertura de puertas"

-Métete ahí Fred- Le dijo el pelirrojo a su hermano mientras el mismo lo hacía, una vez dentro vieron que había todo tipo de botellas de variados colores por todas partes.- ¿Como se supone que vamos a saber es cada botella?

-Mira, están ordenadas por orden alfabético, solo tienes que fijarte bien en el nombre no vayas a cagarla con alguna combinación. Recuerda que primero tienes que echar la bebida alcohólica y después lo que te pidan.

-¿Y tu como demonios lo sabes?

-Recuerda que trabaje en un bar, se como servir y te aseguro que pronto le pillaras el tranquillo- Fred iba a decir algo mas pero de pronto las puertas del local se abrieron y por ella empezó a pasar gente. George sintió como el cuerpo se le congelaba al ver que no paraban de entrar. ¿Es que acaso cabría tanta gente en aquel lugar? Los primeros clientes se fueron acercando a la barra y empezaron a pedir todo tipo de bebidas. Fred parecía moverse en s salsa, pero George varias veces tubo que preguntar a su hermano sobre alguna que otra bebida. Una hora mas tarde la música ceso y la voz que había anunciado la apertura de las puertas volvió a sonar.

- "Empieza el primer baile con Ángel y Andrew"- George se pregunto que estaría pasando pero pronto aquello fue respondido. Dos chicos muy bellos salieron a la plataforma y cuando empezó a sonar la música ambos empezaron un baile que de solo verlo hacia que te excitaras. George no podía apartar la mirada de los dos chicos, uno era rubio claro, los ojos aun que no eran visibles desde tan lejos, parecían ser muy claros y tenia un cuerpo que aun que era pequeño, estaba demasiado bien proporcionado. El otro era moreno y llevaba el pelo bastante corto, su piel olivácea relucía con las luces y en contraste con su compañero de baile, el era alto y con unos músculos bien marcados.

-Vaya hermanito, no sabía que tus gustos fueran hacía esa dirección- Dijo Fred haciendo que su gemelo pegara un brinco por la sorpresa. George se dio la vuelta a mirar a su hermano y como tantas veces le pasaba, simplemente no fue capaz de quitarle la vista a aquellos ojos iguales a los suyos y la vez tan diferentes.- ¿Estas bien? Era una broma, aun que si te gustaran los hombres sabes que a mi no me importaría.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de su hermano se encogiera de dolor, y antes de ponerse a llorar frente a el, George salto la barra dispuesto a ir a los servicios ante la atónita mirada de Fred.

-Espera!- Grito Fred dispuesto a seguir a su gemelo, pero algo paso, tan rápido que no se hubiese podido evitar de ninguna manera. En un momento George se dirigía al servicio totalmente visible aun para Fred y al siguiente un tío alto y moreno le cogió pegándole a su cuerpo y agarrándole las muñecas y para asombro de los dos hermanos instantes después su boca bajaba para capturar la del pelirrojo.- ¡Pero que demonios..!

Fred salió también de la barra dispuesto a ir y salvar a su hermano de ese pervertido, pero antes de llegar allí otra persona ya lo había hecho

-Suéltale- Dijo una voz dulce- El no es esa clase de servicio, por lo menos por hoy.

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en la persona que había llegado y George se dio cuenta de que era el chico rubio que antes había estado bailando en la plataforma.

-¿Qué dices? Mírale como va vestido, es uno de vosotros- Dijo el hombre moreno aun sin soltar a George.

-Maldito carbón- Se escucho de pronto la voz de Fred, que acercándose a los otros tres, agarro a su hermano por los brazos para soltarle del agarre de aquel pervertido.

-Vaya... Ahora los venden por pares- El hombre miro lujuriosamente a Fred hasta que sintió como una varita le apuntaba a la cabeza, era el chico rubio.

-Suéltale, solo esta de camarero hoy, ya tendrás otras oportunidades- El hombre miro incrédulo como la voz de aquella persona había sonado fría y sin ningún rastro de sentimiento alguno. George aprovecho el momento de desconcierto para soltarse y alejarse de aquel hombre.- Ahora abandone el local.

-¿Estas loco? E pagado por la entrada

-No se lo voy a repetir, abandone el local o tendrá problemas con mi varita, otro día podrás venir, pero por hoy ya causaste suficientes problemas.

Los dos gemelos vieron algo sorprendidos como el hombre miraba con algo de temor la varita del rubio para después salir de allí refunfuñando.

-Gracias- Dijo George acercándose al rubio con una hermosa sonrisa.

-No pasa nada. Pero deberías llevar tu varita por si esto vuelve a ocurrir- El chico paseo sus ojos turquesas por el cuerpo de George- Y seguro que ocurrirá. Me llamo Andrew y soy vuestro compañero.

-Yo soy George y este de aquí es Fred- Tres estrechar las manos los chicos se dirigieron de nuevo a la barra.

-Menos mal que la jefa me mando aquí para hablar con vosotros, si no... a saber donde estarías ahora con ese tipo- El rubio se sirvió una bebida de color rojizo y volviéndose hacía Fred le dijo- ¿Por cuánto vais a trabajar aquí george?

-Ohh… Lo siento, es que sois casi iguales, quitando la casi apenas visible diferencia de pelo…- Un adorable sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico y George se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada de el con aspecto de estar viendo algo exótico y maravilloso sin percatarse si quiera de que la mirada de su hermano estaba clavada en el con una intensidad extraña en Fred.- Bueno la cosa es que me han dejado la tarea de informaros en que consistirá vuestro trabajo a partir de unos días, no es agradable el ser yo quien os lo diga, pero son ordenes de ella.

-Espera…- Le interrumpió Fred con el ceño fruncido- ¿McGonagall es la jefa de esto? – Dijo sin poder creérselo aun.

-Sí, pero tranquilos, aun que es severa pocas veces la vemos. Bueno como iba diciendo seguro que ya habéis notado que esto es un club para hombres y de hombres. Vosotros tendréis que bailar, para ello yo y Ángel os enseñaremos en caso de que no sepáis como.- Fred y George abrieron los ojos horrorizados ante la noticia, pero Andrew siguió hablando como si nada- Y esto… Emmm, como habréis visto este club… bueno…- Ante la vacilación del chico los dos hermanos le miraron una más asustados.- Es una casa de citas, si ellos piden llevaros a la cama… bueno tendréis que hacerlo.

Ninguno de los gemelos fue capaz de articular palabra. Aquello no podía estar pasando, sin embargo Fred consiguió articular unas palabras

-Eso es.. imposible- Andrew les miro apenado, el sabía lo que era saber que tendrías que vender tu cuerpo,pero lo mejor para ello sería que pronto se acostumbraran a su nueva realidad.- No lo permitiré, hoy mismo nos iremos de aquí Y dicho esto cogió la mano de su hermano dispuesto a correr fuera de aquel horrible lugar, sin embargo las siguientes palabras de Andrew le pararon en seco.

-No es tan fácil… Habéis firmado el contrato ¿Verdad? Eso no os permite abandonar la casa. Más de uno ha intentado salir de aquí, pero es imposible.

-Pero nosotros…- Fred intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que aquello era alguna broma cruel y George aun no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y solo seguía de la mano de su hermano con expresión de poker.

-¿Sois vírgenes?- Pregunto el rubio haciendo que los dos reaccionaran y se pusieran del color de sus pelos.

-Yo con chicos si, nunca… nunca e estado con un chico- Dijo George con la mirada clavada en algún punto invisible de la pared que tenía a su lado y totalmente colorado.

-Yo igual que el.. Un momento, tu te has acostado con una tía? Y por que no me lo has dicho nunca! Yo pensaba que lo mas cerca que habías estado fue con la mujer aquella del trabajo, pero que nunca lo habías llegado a hacer- Fred vio como las mejillas de su gemelo tomaban aun mas color y por alguna extraña razón aquello no le gusto nada.

-Bueno eso ayudara, por lo menos lo básico lo sabéis, de todos modos al igual que vamos a dar clases de baile, daremos clase de seducción y sobre el acto sexual entre hombres. No podéis subir a vuestros cuartos con alguien sin saber si quiera que hacer…

Los dos chicos se dispusieron a discutir aquello con el rubio pero este solo se despidió de ellos y desapareció detrás de la barra.

-No podemos hacer esto, es demasiado- Le dijo George a su hermano

-Lo se, pero veremos que podemos hacer, siempre terminamos librándonos de lo que nos molesta- George intento creer las palabras de su hermano pero el hecho de que este mismo tuviera aquella expresión de duda no lo ponía fácil.

George se paso las siguientes tres horas pensando en lo que pasaría a continuación, se convertirían en putas y encima tendrían que dar clase de baile y seducción. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de pensar en su hermano vendiendo su cuerpo a otros hombres. Aquello iba a ser todo un caos.

Aquella noche George le dijo a su hermano que dormiría en su propio cuarto y solo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y necesitaba privacidad. Fred le miro con el ceño fruncido y a regañadientes Acepto. Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir demasiado y a la mañana siguiente a las siete en punto unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a los gemelos.

-¿Quién esta llamando a estas horas?- Decía Fred mientras abría su puerta, allí estaba el chico que la noche pasada había bailado con Andrew que solo le dijo:

-Dentro de cinco minutos en la habitación 10 y tras esto se marcho de allí. George recivió el mismo mensaje por parte de Andrew y asi los dos gemelos a los 5 minutos se dirigían al lugar citado.

-Esto no me gusta nada- Iba diciendo Fred por el camino, pero cuando llegaron a la habitación 10 la puerta estaba abierta, su hermano la abrió y momentos después se podía escuchar el grito de Fred por todo el local- - ¡Pero que demonios es esto!

En la habitación había un gran cama con sabanas negras de seda, un armario de cristales que ocupaba toda una pared de aquel cuarto y un diván que parecía bastante cómodo. Pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue que los dos chicos que les esperaban dentro del cuarto estaban semidesnudos y tumbados en la cama muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Bueno chicos- Dijo Andrew, yo pensaba empezar por el baile, pero por ordenes de la jefa, hoy nos dedicaremos al arte de seducir y lo básico del sexo entre hombres.  
Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato hasta que los dos gemelos terminaron entrando en la habitación con la cabeza gacha y un muy mal presentimiento.

Bueno aquí va mi historia sobre Hansel y Gretel, que como habéis podido ver no tiene casi relación con el cuento… Que se le va a hacer… Pensaba hacerla de un solo capitulo pero esta historia esta resultando inmensa por lo tanto la continuare si a vosotros os gusta. Así que si queréis más dejarme reviews Si os parece muy empalagoso o tenéis alguna queja también me gustaría que me lo dijerais. 


	4. HANSEL Y GRETEL parte b

Hansel y Gretel

Tercer historia de "Cuentos prohibidos"

Pareja: Fred y George

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene yaoi explicito y twincest. Aquellos que se puedan sentir ofendidos por esto¡no lean!

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a "Harry Potter" de su respectiva autora, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas paridas de cuentos.

George y Fred entraron en aquel cuarto sin dejar de mirar nerviosamente todo lo que les rodeaba. Mas aun, sus miradas no se podían apartar de las dos personas tumbadas en aquella cama con una mezcla de temor y desconfianza. Pero ninguno de los dos tubo demasiado tiempo para asumir lo que estaba a punto de acontecer ya que antes de poder pensar seriamente en salir corriendo de aquel lugar, Andrew se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacía ellos con paso felino y una sonrisa seductora en su bello rostro.

-Tranquilos pequeños- Dijo en lo que apenas fue un ronroneo, cuando llego al lado de George una de sus manos subió hasta la cara del pelirrojo para quedarse allí reposando.

-Pero es que... Esto no…- George intento que una protesta saliera de sus labios, pero fue imposible. La leve caricia del rubio provoco un intenso rubor adornara el rostro del joven y sin poder evitarlo un cosquilleo se extendió por toda su columna vertebral poniéndole los pelos de punta.

-¿Eres bisexual cierto? No pasa nada, solo déjate llevar y yo te enseñare todo lo que necesites- Andrew vio la sorpresa reflejada en la cara del chico, que por un momento había dejado la vergüenza de lado por la impresión. Iba a ser una delicia enseñarle un par de cosas a aquel chico, ya no solo era por su atractivo físico, había algo en el que te hacía acercarte a el.

-¿Y… Y que va a ser lo que vamos a aprender mi hermano y yo? – Dijo George una vez hubo recuperado la voz y fue capaz de decir mas de dos palabras juntas y con sentido.

-Empezaremos por algo simple, simplemente aprender a excitar a un hombre, no creo que os cueste mucho. Después pasaremos al sexo.

Los dos pelirrojos sufrieron un repentino ataque de pánico, pero aquello duro más bien poco. Ninguno de los dos se había fijado en que Ángel se había acercado a una televisión de pantalla panorámica gigante y había encendido un DVD. Los dos hermanos no se sorprendieron de ver aquellos aparatos, después de todo su padre era aficionado a todos aquellos chismes, los que si les sorprendió es cuando una voz más que conocida para ellos se extendió pro todo el cuarto.

-Aquí presento el primer video para aprender a seducir a un hombre sin terminar violado a la primera- Dijo una voz rasposa que indudablemente, aun que se disfrazara en un falso tono seductor, pertenecía a alguien que los dos hermanos conocían demasiado bien- Para empezar cogeremos a nuestro invitado de hoy.

George estaba seguro que de no haber tenido la mandíbula sujeta fuertemente se le habría caído al suelo. Era Snape. ¡ Su horrible profesor de pociones! Iba vestido con un ajustado mono pero que consistía en dos piezas. Un top negro de licra y unos calzones muy ajustados.

Pero si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, la aparición del "invitado" de Snape hizo que los dos hermanos cayeran al suelo al más puro estilo anime con sus respectivas gotas en las cabezas. Un rubio con el pelo largo y porte ridículamente digno para aquella situación hizo presencia en escena saliendo junto al moreno profesor. Era Lucius Malfoy.

-Esta cinta es bastante buena y los actores que en ella actúan lo hacen realmente bien- Dijo Ángel, que ni cuenta se había dado del shock que habían sufrido los pelirrojos.

-Para empezar iremos nombrando los puntos erógenos mas comunes en el cuerpo del hombre. Si lo que queréis es levar la cosa lentamente, podéis empezar por los besos. Estos podéis darlos por cualquier parte que este por encima de los hombros, siempre que no sean muy húmedos y os lleven a una inminente violación por vuestro "seducido".

En ese momento George y Fred pensaron que nada podía afectarles mas que ver a esas dos personas así vestidas. Pero no sabían cuanto se equivocaban. A continuación de las palabras de Severus, este se dedico a una "muy practica demostración" de cómo seducir a base de besos hasta que estos llegaron a una zona bastante más inferior a los hombros y Fred mas asqueado de lo que nunca lo había estado, había salido corriendo al cuarto de baño a punto de echar toda su comida ingerida por la boca.

-Lo siento- Dijo George mientras se dirigía al baño a buscar a su hermano- Pero conocemos a esas dos personas y eso realmente ha sido chocante- El pelirrojo se adentro en el cuarto de su hermano y vio que este se encontraba encorvado sobre el retrete intentando retener su estomago en su lugar.

George se acerco a el por su espalda y sin poderse contener le dijo con una voz perfectamente bien imitada:

-Si mas… mmm… ¡Si Lucius dale fuerte!

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Fred se levanto totalmente blanco mirando a su hermano con cara de asesino- ¿Qué demonios piensas que estas haciendo?

-Lo siento- Dijo su hermano al ver que Fred se había enfadado en serio.

-¿Por el amor de dios, es que quieres matarme…? Seguramente tenga pesadillas por el resto de mi vida después de ver a Snape chupársela a Malfoy.

-Realmente ha sido.. Bueno preferiría no ver algo así nunca más.

-Pero esto solo me hace darme cuenta de nuestra situación. Si dentro de unas noches aparece algún viejo verde que nos quiere hacer cualquier cosa, nosotros no podremos evitarlo.- Su hermano se veía realmente decaído y George sin tener corazón para ver esto hizo lo único que pudo

-Hermano… Si quieres podemos hacer como tantas veces hemos hecho. Yo puedo tomar tu sitio cuando tengas que estar con alguien. Después de todo soy bisexual y para mi no será tan chocante como para ti.

Un tenso silencio reino en el servicio. George, quien había agachado la cabeza para no ver a su hermano a los ojos levanto la mirada y se asusto al encontrar en los ojos de Fred una furia ciega totalmente dirigida a el.

-¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy¿En serio piensas que yo podría hacer algo así? Debes tener muy mala opinión de mi para creerlo.

-No- Se apresuro a decir George, la mirada de Fred reflejaba ahora un dolor agudo del que se sintió completamente culpable.- Sabes que eres la persona más importante para mi, solo quería ayudarte. Lo dije en serio. Soy bisexual y si bien no creo que sea muy grato el acostarme con alguien a quien no conozco… Para ti debe ser peor cuando los hombres no te atraen.

-Cállate- La orden de su hermano sorprendió a George, y pronto se vio envuelto entre los calidos brazos de su gemelo- Puedes ser lo que a ti te de la gana, pero lo que no has tenido en cuenta es que de los dos tu eres el más sensible. Y con diferencia. Si alguien tiene que proteger a alguien ese soy yo. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para salir de esta. Deja de preocuparte.

El abrazo duro solo unos instantes más. Los sufrientes para que los dos pudieran reponerse. Cuando salieron del cuarto de baño se encantaron con que tanto la televisión como el DVD habían desaparecido.

-Como vemos que el video no ha sido buena idea- Empezó a decir Andrew cuando vio a los dos gemelos llegar a la habitación- Lo haremos a la antigua usanza. Es decir, practicaremos. Ven aquí George- George tenso su mano, que estaba enlazada con la de Fred, este solo le apretó para darle su apoyo y sin más dilaciones el pelirrojo fue hasta la cama donde el rubio estaba sentado.

-Tranquilo hombre… No te voy a comer.- En la voz de Andrew podía distinguirse un toque de burla, pero cuando George miro sus ojos encontró algo allí que le dio el resto de confianza que necesitaba para acabar con aquello de una vez. Colocándose junto al rubio sentándose en la cama, el pelirrojo espero a que el otro le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

-Esta bien- Dijo el rubio y yendo hasta la cabecera de la cama se sentó allí apoyando su espalda contra los mullidos cojines. Dio unas palmadas en la cama a su lado indicando a George que se sentara allí y cuando este lo hizo soltó una pregunta que dejo a George clavado en el sitio- ¿Hasta donde te atraen los hombres? Quiero decir.. ¿Has hecho algo con alguno para saber mas o menos algo sobre las relaciones entre hombres?

-Esto…- Yo nunca he hecho nada con un chico, se que me gustan por que me e sentido atraído por chicos. Pero nunca he sido capaz de decírselo a ninguno- George en aquel momento hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo tragase. Por ningún motivo pensaba mirar a su hermano…

-Bueno… Entonces veamos¿Cómo eres de bueno besando?

-Bueno.. No lo se, nunca he tenido quejas, pero nunca se sabe…- George hubiese jurado que si se ponía algo mas rojo acabaría como el color de su pelo, pero las siguientes palabras de Andrew hicieron lo imposible. El la cara de George las pecas parecieron pálidas en contraste con su rubor.

-Entonces me besaras, y lo harás tan bien como seas capaz.

-¿Comooooooooo?- Esta vez había sido Fred quien habló. Cuando todas las miradas se clavaron en el, su rostro se volvió del mismo tono que el de su hermano. Pero es que no había podido sorprenderse. ¿Cómo iba a besar su hermano a aquel tipo? Y delante de el… No sabía si estaba preparado para ver aquello…

-Tranquilo muchacho, después será tu turno, ahora no intervengas- Fred miro a Ángel fulminándole con la mirada.- No me mires así, después tu y yo haremos exactamente lo mismo- Fred empezó a negar frenéticamente pero solo obtuvo un levantamiento de cejas por parte del moreno. Iba a ponerse a protestar como un desquiciado cuando un movimiento en la cama le distrajo y cuando miro hacía allí sus ojos fueron incapaces de separarse.

Se hermano… Su dulce inocente y adorable hermano gemelo estaba a punto de besar a aquel chico. Su cabeza se inclinó lentamente y Fred sin darse cuenta apretó los puños en espera de lo inevitable. Y esto llego.

George poso sus labios en los de Andrew suavemente, con una vacilación que hacia del beso algo inseguro y torpe. Pero cuando sintió las manos del rubio en su cadera instándole a sentarse en su regazo, algo dentro de George cambio. Tal vez la excitación de Estar besando a un chico tan atractivo. Pero olvidándole momentáneamente de que no estaban solos en aquel cuarto, George se subió a las caderas de Andrew y sus manos fueron a la nuca de este para echarle la cabeza hacía tras mientras abría su boca haciendo posible profundizar el beso. Su lengua se adentro en la boca del chico rubio en una clara imitación de lo que su cuerpo estaba empezando a desear. Un movimiento de vaivén que pronto empezó a imitar con sus caderas buscando el excitante roce de su miembro contra el cuerpo del rubio.

Un gemido fue audible. Pero George no estaba seguro de donde provenía. Pero en ese momento no importaba.

Sus manos dejaron la nuca del chico para bajar hacía el pecho de este y sus ojos se entre abrieron brevemente. Fue un gesto involuntario pero que hizo al pelirrojo recuperar la cordura por completo por que cuando abrió los ojos lo hizo buscando de alguna manera su reflejo. Buscando encontrar la mirada apasionada de unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Y de pronto comprendió que el no estaba besando a Andrew si no que su mente lo había sustituido hacía tiempo por la única persona que su corazón anhelaba desesperado. Su hermano.

La sola idea de que un deseo tan arrollador y latente fuera dirigido hacia su gemelo hizo que de un momento para otro cualquier rastro de placer desapareciera de su cuerpo para ser sustituido por el horror y fue aun peor a darse cuenta de que mientras el fantaseaba con su hermano, este había estado observándole mientras se comportaba como una perra en celo desde no mas lejos de dos metros.

-¿Qué pasa?- Escucho de pronto la voz de Andrew, pero George tenía escondido su rostro en el cuello de este mientras que luchaba por que las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos haciendo obvia su desesperación.- ¿Estas bien?- Insistió el rubio.

George no pudo aguantar más y levantándose de un salto de la cama corrió hacía la puerta sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a su hermano. Era incapaz si quiera de acercarse a el, se sentía demasiado sucio para eso.

Andrew se levanto para seguir al chico, pero Ángel le agarro negando silenciosamente con la cabeza mientras hacía un mudo gesto hacía el otro hermano que aun miraba a la cama con los ojos como platos y sin ningún tipo de expresión que justificara su palidez.

Ángel abrió también los ojos al captar lo que aquello implicaba y sintiéndolo por aquellos dos chicos decidió abandonar el cuarto acompañado de Ángel. No debían meterse en aquello por que aun que le costar admitirlo el había pasado por una situación similar a la de los hermanos. Algo que le marco para siempre y que hizo que su forma de ver la vida cambiara para siempre convirtiéndose en lo que era. Alguien a quien su propia vida no le importaba en absoluto. Reconocía demasiado bien aquellos sentimientos para ignorar lo que les pasaba a los gemelos. Y para su desgracia Andrew no pensaba que aquello fuera a terminar bien.

George por su parte se encero en su cuarto y estuvo llorando un buen rato, no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor por el hecho de que su hermano no le hubiera ido a buscar. Debía pensar cualquier cosa de el, se había comportado como toda una zorra con alguien que ni conocía estado junto a el.

((((HABITACIÓN DE FREZ 30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS))))

El pelirrojo se encontraba tirado en su cama mirando al techo como ausente. Aun no comprendía lo que había sucedido en aquella habitación. Había sentido una mezcla tan extraña de sentimientos dentro de el que se sentía incapaz de descifrarla. Pero por mucho que lo había intentado no había sentido la repulsión que debería haber aparecido al ver a su hermano de aquella manera con otro hombre. En el fondo de su ser sabía que el ver a George besarse y refregarse así con alguien había despertado cosas en el que no eran del todo normales. Cosas que prefería dejar guardadas en su interior por miedo a lo que pudieran implicar.

Fred sabía que muchos pensaban que a el nada le importaba. Le tenían por alguien despreocupado a quien lo que mas le interesaba en la vida era gastar bromas y jugársela a la gente. Necios. Nunca comprendieron que lo único que el había deseado siempre era estar junto a su hermano y que la única forma que encontraba de hacerlo sin tener que darse explicaciones a si mismo por las razones, era no crecer. Mientras ellos fueran críos podrían jugar y gastar bromas juntos para siempre, pero con el paso del tiempo fue inevitable que los dos crecieran y que cada uno fuera tomando poco a poco su camino. Y eso fue muy duro.

Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que las cosas pudieran tomar aquel rumbo y es que aun que no quisiera, tenía que admitirlo. Había sentido celos. Y no solo eso. En el momento que vio a su hermano en aquella cama hubiese sido capaz de matar a alguien con sus propias manos. Por mucho que el quisiera creer que todo aquello se debía a amor de hermano, el sabía muy bien que aquellas ansias de apartar al rubio y a George de un tirón y matar a golpes al rubio nada tenían que ver con que George fuera su querido hermano gemelo.

Cuando el pelirrojo estuvo exhausto por lo complicado que se estaba volviendo todo tomo una decisión. Dejaría las cosas como estaban. Sacaría a su hermano y a él mismo de aquel lugar y George nunca se enteraría de sus sentimientos. Después de todo el había visto lo afectado que había salido George de allí. Su hermano era frágil y demasiado sensible como para hacer aquello. El lo protegería, del mundo y… y de el mismo y su deseo impuro.

((((AL DÍA SIGUIENTE 15:30))))

Fred se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano y cuando llego a la puerta paro algo indeciso antes de llamar siquiera. Había pasado la peor noche de su vida pero no podía seguir aplazando el encuentro con su hermano y si este no se dignaba a hacerse presente, el mismo tendría que ir hacía él.

-George abre la puerta, soy yo.- Dijo al tiempo que golpeaba la madera un par de veces. Tubo que esperar un rato hasta que la perilla giro y por fin la puerta se abrió.

-Hola Fred- Dijo débilmente su hermano- George tenía aun puesto un pijama que le estaba ridículamente grande pero que a Fred le pareció adorable.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Dijo Fred inseguro de la respuesta del otro, cuando su hermano asintió y se hizo a un lado, empezó a caminar intentando no rozar si quiera el cuerpo de su gemelo.

George notó esto y pensando que era por que su hermano sentía repulsión ahora hacía el tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas en no derrumbarse allí mismo. Con lo que hasta a el mismo le pareció una voz ronca y débil dijo:

-Fred sobre lo de ayer yo…- Cuando vio que su hermano le iba a interrumpir levanto un mano pidiendo que le dejara continuar, su hermano solo guardo silencio- Veras quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Fred demasiado sorprendido como para poder decir nada más- ¿Por qué se supone que te tengo que perdonar?

-Yo se lo que debes estar pensando ahora de mi, y lo entiendo, me comporte como una zorra- George movía nerviosamente las manos a sus costados y sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerle por mucho mas tiempo en pie.

-No digas tonterías.- Fred en aquel momento se sintió el ser más miserable de la tierra. El pensando que su hermano estaba sufriendo por lo que tenía que hacer y resultaba que lo que su hermano temía era lo que el pensara por lo que hizo… Fred pensó que por mucho que ellos fuesen gemelos, nunca llegarían a parecerse en personalidad. Se sentía asqueado con el mismo ya que mientras que George se preocupaba de lo que el pensaba al verle besar a otro chico, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los celos que sentía y que ojala fuese el quien tuviera a su gemelo en su regazo. Fred se juro que por su boca George nunca sabría de sus sentimientos, ya bastante daño le hacía sin intención como para encima confesarle algo que sin duda haría sufrir a George.- Mira George, hagas lo que hagas quiero que sepas que para mi siempre seguirás siendo el mismo, lo que hiciste fue algo que nadie pudo evitar y no debes avergonzarte de ello. Yo nunca te reclamaría por eso ya que yo mismo tendré que pasarlo.

George miro atentamente a su hermano en busca de algún signo de rechazo y su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarse a Fred haciendo el amor con alguien más. El no lo soportaría.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Yo no puedo seguir con esto.- George maldijo por lo bajo a sus sentimientos y esperando que no fuera demasiado obvia su tristeza dijo- Pero esta tarde tu tendrás que pasar por lo que pasé yo- De pronto una idea paso por su mente- Mira Fred, ya se que esto ya lo habíamos hablado, pero tengo algo que proponerte. Cambiémonos de lugar hoy.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo esperando no haber entendido bien lo que le decía su hermano, aun que en vano

-Tu no eres homosexual Fred, y no estoy diciendo que nos cambiemos para acostarme con alguien, solo será la misma prueba que hice yo ayer. Tengo que reconocer que Andrew es muy guapo y por un beso no pasará nada y lo mismo digo de Ángel.

-¡Ni hablar!- Dijo Fred en un tono demasiado brusco, su hermano le miro algo sorprendido pero el solo hecho de tener que pasar por lo mismo que el día anterior una vez mas le ponía los pelos de punta- Yo lo haré, tu ya pasaste bastante ayer, además… puede que después de todo si que me guste algo los chicos y tienes razón, ninguno de los dos son feos.- George no sabía que le llevó a decir eso, pero los celos habían vuelto a apoderarse de el cuando escuchó a su hermano decir que esos dos eran guapos y que no le importaría repetir. Eso por encima de su cadáver.

-Pero…

-Nada, yo lo haré y punto. Te prometo que ninguno de los dos tendrá que llegar mas lejos que esto por que mañana mismo tendremos un plan para librarnos de nuestro contrato.

Con esas palabras la discusión termino y los dos chicos se sentaron en la cama como hacían habitualmente a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que nada tuviera que ver con su situación actual. Aun que a George no se le iba de la cabeza el que a su hermano pudieran gustarle los chicos. No sabía por que eso de alguna forma le alegraba. Por mucho que los chicos le atrajesen… el nunca se fijaría en su gemelo.

((((21:45))))

Los dos gemelos se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación de Andrew. Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada sobre lo que el día anterior había pasado, pero Andrew había tomado una decisión. Ayudaría a los chicos para que no les pasar lo mismo que a el. Para empezar tendría que ver la reacción de George al ver a su hermano en la misma situación en la que este le vio ayer. Estaba seguro de lo que pasaba entre ellos pero tampoco debía precipitarse y actuar. Después si todo salía como pensaba... Bueno después haría algo para que los dos tuvieran en que pensar por un buen rato.

-Muy bien chicos. Hoy es el turno de Fred, esta vez el besara a Ángel, así sabremos el nivel que tenéis los dos. He de decir que George me sorprendió. Eres realmente bueno besando- Andrew sonrió al ver la cara del pelirrojo ponerse totalmente colorada y sonrió aun mas cuando la de su hermano Fred mostró un ceño en señal de los celos que debía sentir en aquellos momentos. Pero antes de que la cosa pasara a más el rubio continuo con su plan.- Bueno terminemos con esto de una vez que aun nos queda por recorrer y esta noche tenemos trabajo.

Tras decir esto, Ángel y Fred se acercaron a la cama y el pelirrojo aun que se mostró algo nervioso, no dudo en ponerse junto al moreno.

-Bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras logres excitarme- Dijo el moreno haciendo que Fred se sonrojara furiosamente, por otro lado George tenía la vista baja para no mirar aquella escena y los puños apretados a sus costados. Andrew era consciente de eso y aun que sintió pena por el muchacho ya no había vuelta atrás.

Fred llevo las manos a las mejillas de Ángel y acercando sus caras pego sus labios a los de él. No sintió demasiado con aquel contacto. Ni el placer que le habían producido otros besos ni la repugnancia que antes pensaba que sentiría al besar a alguien de su mismo sexo. El beso poco a poco fue tomando intensidad y mientras esto pasaba Fred recostó a Ángel en la cama para tumbarse sobre el y tener más acceso a la hora de tocarle. El pelirrojo estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño, algo que se parecía demasiado para su gusto al deseo cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de Andrew.

-Ya esta bien, no tenemos toda la noche- El rubio miraba preocupado al otro gemelo. George había levantado la vista tan solo por un momento y en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en la cama, se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero para su alivio cuando le escucho hablar y levanto la vista estos estaban completamente secos y parecía haberse podido calmar.

Pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. George estaba cualquier cosa menos calmado, en aquel momento tenía ganas de gritar, llorar, correr o liarse a golpes con alguien. En realidad cualquier cosa que le sirviera para desquitarse de aquella angustia que le apretaba el corazón y no le dejaba respirar bien.

Pero aquello no fue necesario. Los dos chicos que estaban tumbados en la cama se levantaron. Ángel mostraba un evidente abultamiento en su entrepierna mientras que Fred respiraba algo agitado.

-Es bueno- Dijo Ángel- Servirá- Fred estuvo a punto de reclamarle a aquel tipo. Pero si hasta se había excitado el muy falso… ¿Y ahora decía un simple... servirá?

-Bueno.. eso viniendo de ti es más que suficiente- Eso no calmo demasiado a Fred, pero las siguientes palabras del rubio hicieron que cualquier pensamiento coherente de su mente se esfumara- Y ahora la ultima prueba de hoy. Como sabéis hay gente que le gusta el mirar para excitarse… Pues algo que pedirán seguro, por lo que a mi me ha dicho la jefa, es miraros a vosotros.

Tanto Fred como Ángel mostraban sorpresa en su rostro. Ángel se preguntaba a que venía ahora eso mientras que Fred… bueno Fred en aquel momento no era ni persona. Por otra parte, George, que era el más inocente aun no había pillado la implicación de lo que Andrew había dicho y dijo:

-¿Vernos¿Cómo que quieren vernos¿Nos tendremos que desnudar ante ellos?

Andrew solo mostró una sonrisa ladina. Ese muchacho le encantaba, era tan inocente…

-No George- Dijo el rubio y sin pararse a pensar n la salud mental del pelirrojo soltó de golpe- Os querrán ver teniendo sexo entre vosotros dos.

Silencio. No había otra palabra para describir el ambiente. Los dos pelirrojos seguían en shock, y para cuando Fred logro reaccionar su boca aun parecía no querer obedecerle y decir bien las palabras

-Eso.. eso no puede.. puede ser- Dijo entrecortadamente. Pero pronto recordó que ellos dos escaparían de allí. Fred aun podía sentir aquella garra que le estrujaba el estomago sin compasión. Sexo con su hermano… solo de imaginárselo hacía que su sangre hirviera. Pero si eso llegara a pasar George quedaría traumado de por vida y eso el nunca se lo perdonaría.

Por su parte George estaba en un dilema muy parecido al de su hermano. Podía imaginarse la cara de asco que Fred tendría en aquel momento y por eso prefirió no mirarle. Aquello le habría dolido demasiado.

-Así que a empezar, quiero ver como sois de buenos entre los dos- Andrew no pudo contener la sonrisa cuando vio como los dos hermanos enrojecían y miraban a cualquier lado menos a su gemelo.- Quiero que se besen ahora mismo

Aquello si que tubo efecto, ambos se volvieron hacía el y gritaron a la vez

-¡Estas loco!- Cuando se dieron cuenta de la coincidencia, ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y negándose aun a mirar al otro.

-Nada de eso. Tenemos que probarles. Así lo pidió la jefa, así que al menos que quieran que la llame para que les examine ella.. Solo les advierto que ella no se conformara con un simple beso entre ustedes. Lo mismo les pide toda una sesión de sexo hasta que ella quede satisfecha

Fred miro de reojo a su hermano y al verle con la cabeza gacha y las manos apretadas en puños sintió como su corazón se partía. Su hermano lo estaba pasando realmente mal solo de pensar si quiera la posibilidad de besarle.. y aun que le doliera en el alma admitirlo aquello era normal. Fred nunca llegaría a saber lo lejos que había estado de acertar lo que su hermano estaba pensando en aquel momento, por que lo único que tenía en mente desde que aquella conversación había comenzado eran los pensamientos lujuriosos donde el y su hermano hacían cosas que no eran para nada normales entre familia.

Andrew empezó a impacientarse al ver que ni siquiera pasados cinco minutos, alguno de los gemelos hacia amago de empezar con el beso. Entonces "muy amablemente" decidió ayudarles a decidirse de una vez.

-Bueno… ya veo vuestra elección. No me queda otra que ir a avisar a la jefa. Después de todo puede que una sesión de sexo salvaje no sea tan malo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunto George mirando con los ojos entre cerrados. Andrew les estaba encerrando entre la espada y la pared y George lo que más temía en aquel momento era mirar a su hermano y encontrar allí el rechazo- ¿Es que no ves que somos hermanos?

-¿y…?- Dijo Andrew- Veamos… Lo único que podéis argumentar para negaros es... ¿eso? Que decepción.- ¿Tanto os cuesta besaros? Solo os basáis en una estúpida regla creada por nuestra sociedad.

-No lo entiendes… eso no esta bie…- Dijo de pronto Fred, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Acaso puedes afirmar que el hecho de que eso este mal visto no es por culpa de la sociedad en la que vivimos? Mira solo hace falta irte a otros lugares del mundo o a otras épocas para darte cuenta de que ese hecho no siembre ha sido y es rechazado.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, ninguno sabía que decir. Fred levantó su mirada para ver a su hermano y cuando unos ojos idénticos a los suyos le devolvieron la mirada no pudo si no quedarse sin respiración. ¿Desde cuando era su hermano tan bello? Fred volvió a bajar la mirada intentado calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Pero algo le saco de toda cavilación. Un roce, tan ligero como el de una mariposa y a la vez tan embriagador como el mejor whisky.

Cuando levanto la cabeza miro anonadado aquella pálida mano apoyada en su hombro, podía sentir a través de la camisa el calor de aquellos dedos que aun que tantas veces lo habían tocado, nunca había sido consciente de que pudiesen quemar de aquella manera.

Tragando saliva para intentar no ahogarse por falta de aire, Fred levanto sus ojos valientemente en busca de los de su hermano y cuando los vio ahí, tan cerca y tan calidos, no pudo más que sonreír tranquilizador.

George apretó ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, quizás el gesto más descabellado que había hecho alguna vez en su vida pero… no creía que pudiese arrepentirse de el.

Fred subió su propia mano a la mejilla del pelirrojo y acerco su cara a la de su gemelo quedando tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia. Sus alientos se entremezclaban, sus ojos no se separaban de los del otro. Y entonces ocurrió, algo totalmente inevitable desde que ellos habían descubierto sus sentimientos por el otro. Fue Fred el que bajando lentamente la cabeza probo de aquel dulce néctar que le brindaba su hermano y deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior de este se dio por primera vez algo que ambos deseaban con tanta intensidad sin siquiera saber que eran correspondidos. Fred deslizo su lengua delineando los labios de su gemelo mientras sus manos viajaban hasta sus caderas para acercarle más hacía si. George, incapaz de aguantar por un minuto más aquella agonía, atrapo el labio de su hermano para chuparlo lenta y sensualmente hasta que consiguió que este abriera la boca, en aquel momento toda coherencia que pudiera quedarle desapareció y sin más atrajo a su hermano hasta pegarle completamente a su cuerpo y metió su lengua explorando cada rincón de la boca de Fred.

Un gemido salio por la garganta de George haciendo que su hermano se excitara y pegara las caderas de su hermano a las suyas para empezar una fricción que hizo a ambos estar deseosos de más en pocos minutos. Las manos de Fred apretaban el trasero de George mientras que las de este le recorrían la espalda, y pronto Fred sintió como de alguna manera su hermano lograba meter una mano entre sus dos cuerpos totalmente unidos y empezaba a acariciarle el pecho por debajo de la camisa. Un ronco gruñido salió de su boca cuando su hermano acaricio uno de los pezones para después darle un pequeño pellizco, pero Fred solo pudo contener el aliento al sentir como la mano de su hermano bajaba hasta su cintura y por encima de los pantalones acariciaba su erecto miembro.

Los labios de Fred se separaron de los de George por un momento para coger algo de aire pero aquel gesto hizo que toda su pasión se acabara de golpe. Al abrir ligeramente los ojos vio allí a Ángel y Andrew que los miraban boquiabiertos y dándose cuenta de pronto de que lo que estaban haciendo el y su hermano y por si fuera en publico se separo de pronto del abrazo del otro pelirrojo.

Fred tubo que sostener a George, que aun seguía demasiado afectado como para poder darse cuenta de algo de lo que tenía a su alrededor o poder sostenerse con sus propios pies.

-Muy bien, habéis pasado el examen con mucha nota- Dijo Andrew con sorna en la voz al darse cuenta de que aquellos dos ya habían terminado con su momento de pasión desbocada.

George al oír la voz del rubio se tenso, de pronto la situación se le aclaro y el horror ocupo el lugar del placer en su mente. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer¿Si su hermano no se hubiese apartado de el habría terminado tirándole en la cama para violarle.

Sintiéndose miserable y muy confuso George se disculpo con todos y salió del cuarto corriendo pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta su hermano si que salió tras el.

-Espera George- Dijo Fred frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Le había intentado agarrar del brazo pero tras la asustada mirada de George prefirió no tocarle si quiera por ahora.- Entra, será mejor que nadie nos oiga.

George hizo lo que su gemelo le pidió y una vez dentro hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquella circunstancia. Disculparse.

- Yo lo siento, no se que me paso

- Tranquilo- Fred sintió la imperiosa necesidad de calmar la angustia de George- Solo te dejaste llevar por el momento. Eres joven y con hormonas igual que todos los hombres. Además… tu no fuiste el único que perdió el control.

-Pero yo…- La mirada de George se dirigió de forma involuntaria a la entrepierna de la del otro pelirrojo ocasionando así que Fred se ruborizara furiosamente.

-No pienses más en eso, solo nos dejamos llevar y punto. No te atormentes por algo que ya ha pasado. Yo... Probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo, solo que no era capaz de pensar nada mientras…- Fred se calló al darse cuenta de que así solo conseguía poner a su hermano más nervioso.

Fred se sorprendió cuando los brazos de George le rodearon la cintura y sintió como el pelirrojo apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Por favor... No hablemos más de esto. Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea. Yo… Yo no podré soportarlo por mucho más.

Fred solo le dijo a su hermano que sí y cuando sintió que se tranquilizaba le llevo en brazos hasta la cama dejándole allí acostado y se fue a su propio cuarto. Debía pensar en su reacción al solo toque de su hermano. Y también debía pensar en la reacción de su hermano por que si no se equivocaba… Este le había deseado igual que el mismo y aun que no se quería ilusionar demasiado no pudo evitar pasarse toda la noche dándole vueltas en la cabeza al hecho de que su hermano pudiera desearle con la misma intensidad que le deseaba él.

Esta autora se disculpa por lo larga que se esta haciendo la historia, por lo visto no soy capaz de terminarla XDDD. Pero tranquilos que para el próximo capitulo acabara. Todo hay que decirlo y la verdad es que me dará pena acabarla por que me e encariñado con esta pareja.

Me gustaría que me dijerais que pensáis de este capitulo, por que la verdad es que me salio medio raro… pero no pude evitarlo… Espero que me dejéis reviews, así me animareis más y lo pondré pronto. Y no os estoy chantajeando e? XD solo es un hecho. 


	5. HANSEL Y GRETEL parte c

Hansel y Gretel

Tercer historia de "Cuentos prohibidos"

Pareja: Fred y George

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene yaoi explicito y twincest. Aquellos que se puedan sentir ofendidos por esto¡no lean!

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a "Harry Potter" de su respectiva autora, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas paridas de cuentos.

Todo en aquella habitación parecía estar riendose de él. La cama demasiado grande para una sola persona y que hacía que todas las noches estendiera sus brazos buscando el consuelo de aquel calor que tanto extrañaba. El calor de George. Sin embargo sabía muy bien que si hacía caso a sus impulsos e iba corriendo a donde dormia su hermano, este simplemente le miraría alzando una ceja y se burlaría de el pensando que la visita era debida al miedo.

Tontos todos aquellos que necios como eran, solo eran capaces de ver lo que su limitada e injusta sociedad les marcaba, haciendo de un amor puro y sincero algo pecaminoso e innombrable. Sin embargo aquello no hacía que sus sentimientos cambiasen ya que en su corazon no podía imponerse los dictados que daban aquellas reglas hechas solo para beneficio de unos cuantos.

Se acercaba la noche y con ella otra vez aquella rutina que se habían marcado los dos gemelos desde hacía dos semanas. Fred sabía que por mucho que intentara oponerse, aquel momento de paz pronto acabaría y sería alguna de aquella noches en la que ambos gemelos serían obligados a entregar su cuerpo a cambio de dinero.

Pero el lo impediria. Llevaba días planeando algo que les sacara de aquel embrollo y tras exprimirse las ideas, por fin algo había cobrado forma en su cabeza y a Fred solo le quedaba cruzar los dedos rezando por que todo saliera bien. De no ser así.. De no ser así que Dios se apiadara de ellos por que no estaba seguro si por lo menos su sensible hermano lograría soportar prostituirse.

Otra de las cosas que no dejaba a Fred dormir por la noche era la ridicula idea de que su hermano si que sentía algo por el. Aun recordaba como si hubiera sido en aquel mismo instante aquel beso que compartieron y aun que toda su lógica le gritaba que dejara de hacerse ilusiones al respecto, su corazón parecía tener voluntad propía y terminaba haciendo lo que quería.

Fred se miro en el espejo decidido a dejar aquellos pensamientos de lado. Ya era hora de bajar al bar. Recorrio con sus ojos la imagen que burlona, le devolvia la mirada. Todo vestido de rojo y con más piel de la que se pudiera considerar apropiado exponer, al aire, Fred simplemente apago la luz de aquella habitación y salió en busca de su hermano.

Mas tarde los dos gemelos se encontraban tras una barra hablando entre susurros mientras el atestado local se llenaba a una velocidad vertiginosa de gente de todas las edades en busca de su entretenimiento de aquella noche. Las luces de neon parpadeaban mientras la ensordecedora musica invitaba a que todos se unieran en la pista de baile a moverse al compas de aquella danza tecno.

- Pero Fred, esto no puede durar demasiado- Decia George a su hermano mientras servía una bebida con abundante alcohol a un chico que se veia a leguas no tenía edad suficiente para beber.- Andrew ya nos advirtio que probablemente sería hoy cuando la vieja viniera a por nosotros.

- Tranquilo, ya tengo un plan. No voy a permitir que esa bruja nos venda como objetos a cualquier viejo verde que se nos ponga delante con un buen fajo de billetes.

- ¿Un plan? - George se acerco a su hermano para que aquello solo fuera oido por ellos dos- Y dime.. ¿ En que consiste?

- Eso despues hermanito- Dijo Fred y su hermano pudo ver como sus ojos, que en aquel momento estaban fijos en algun punto del local, se mostraban claramente horrorizados- O no, creo que vamos a tener menos tiempo del que pensabamos.

George siguio su mirada y el mismo sintió como su sangre se congelaba. Por la pista de baile se acercaba hacía ellos su profesora y ahora jefa. Teniendo en cuenta de que no la habían visto en toda su estancia allí mas que un par de veces, los motivos de para que los podía buscar ahora eran muy excasos y el más evidente era para decirles que el momento había llegado. Tendrían que venderse.

- Bueno chicos- Dijo McGonagall una vez llego a donde los hermanos se encontraban, su ropa era demasiado llamativa pero ninguno de los gemelos se fijo demasiado en esto en su estado de terror. Ya sabreis para que os busco¿ Verdad?

- Eso... no. ¿Para qué?- Dijo Fred rezando todo lo que sabía para que por algún milagro sus temores no se cumplieran.

- Ya va siendo hora de los dos cumplais para lo que os pago. A partir de mañana ambos empezareis a servir a la gente en vuestros dormitorios.

Los dos hermanos contuvieron la respiración por el golpe de las palabras, sus esperanzas de más tiempo para lo inevitable se fueron de pronto al garete.

- Pero por que tan pronto...¿ No podría dejarnos algo más de tiempo?- Dijo Fred con mirada implorante, sin embargo su jefa solo le miro burlonamente y lo único que dijo fue:

- Ni lo penseis, mañana os quiero preparados, sin un solo pelo en vuestros hermosos cuerpos y más limpios de lo que hayais estado nuenca en vuestras vidas.

La profesora se fue con su espalda recta tras decir aquello sin escuchar las protestas de los hermanos. Estos al verse de nuevo solos solopudieron maldecir a su antes respetada maestra.

- Tranquilo George, saldremos de esta. Antes te dije la verdad, tengo un plan y te aseguro que saldra bien- Dijo el pelirrojo y más para si mismo que para su gemelo continuo- Sí, todo tiene que salir bien.

La noche paso rápida, sin ningún inconveniente para los gemelos y antes de poderse dar cuenta, ambos estaban en el cuarto de Fred.

- Veamos- Decía este mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su tunica larga que por suerte había llevado en el viaje- Es una suerte que siempre lleve nuestras bromas con nosotros- Dijo al tiempo que empezaba a sacara de los anchos bolsillos beige todo tipo de artilugios de bromas.

- Pero Fred... Que demonios quieres hacer con eso? Acaso cres que tirandoles una bomba fetida los clientes nos dejaran tranquilos- Dijo el gemelo burlon, pero en su interior estaba demasiado tenso. George últimamente habia estado al borde de su autocontrol. Desde aquel maldito beso, no había podido dormir bien ninguna noche ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, imagenes eroticas de el y su doble le acosaban con demasiada intensidad. Ya eran incontables las veces que había despertado con una dolorosa erección y George se veia incapaz de acercarse demasiado a su hermano por miedo a comeneter alguna tontería como por ejemplo... violarle.

- Estupido...- Fue lo único que contesto a la burla del otro- Veamos a ver si tienes buena memoria. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella droga que conseguimos hacer una vez?- Ante la mirada de poker de su hermano, Fred reprimio una carcajada- Vamos a ver, era algo así como una droga que entraba a quien la tomaba con alguna bebida en un coma semiconsciente. El hombre dormitara y cuando el efecto de la droga pase, creera que hicimos lo que nosotros le digamos. Es perfecta para nuestros planes pero... Los ingredientes eran complicadps de conseguir. Espero encontrar todos en las demas bromas pero... No se si habra tanta suerte. En caso de faltar alguno tendremos que apañarnolas para consegen este club del infierno.

George solo pudo guardar un respetuoso silencio. A veces se preguntaba como su hermano podía parecer tan tonto a veces cuando en verdad era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía.

-dejame ayudarte- Fue lo único que dijo antes de juntarse con su hermano y separar ingredientes con su varita. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquella droga, solo la habían hecho dos veces ya que cuando su madre les pillo había estado cerca de suifrir un infarto y es que aquella sustancia estaba proibida y severamente penada por el ministerio.

Los dos hermanos se pasaron hasta el amanecer con su tarea de reunir ingredientes, pero no iban a tener demasiada suerte ya que uno de los elementos de la droga más dificil de conseguir no estaba en ninguno de sus otros trucos.

- ¿Y que demonios podemos hacer?- Decía Fred mientras se paseaba por el cuarto de una esquina a otra. El aceite de mandragora (la autora no esta demasiado enterada de pociones así que no quiere recibir quejas si suena demasiado tonto el aceite este...) era algo raro de encontrar en un club alterne y no tenía ni idea de como conseguirian terminar la droga a tiempo. Pero su hermano recordo de pronto algo.

- Espera Fred, no te acuerdas que la profesora una vez nos dijo que sufria de artrosis?- Ante la mirada de duda de su hermano, George le explico- Veras ese aceite es usado en los masajes para aliviar el dolor de la artrosis. MacGonagall debe tener.

El rostro de Fred se ilumino con una radiante sonrisa y sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencías, se tiro en plancha sobre su hermano haciendo que ambos calleran por "suerte" en la cama que se encontraba tras de George. La postura era de lo mas entrometida ya que Fred se encontraba entre las piernas abiertas de su hermano totalmente pegado desde los pies al pecho.

George estaba mudo, su garganta se había secado y solo era capaz de mirar incredulo como unos ojos iguales a los suyos le miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y algo que por suerte no pudo descifrar a escasos centimetros. Podia sentir cada ondulación del cuerpo de Fred sobre el suyo, cada movimiento, por leve que fuera, por parte de su hermano mandaba descargas de placer a cada punto del cuerpo de George y por un momento se vio tan paralizado que solo pudo mirar esos ojos reflejo de los suyos con un deseo tan ardiente como el que cada noche sentia en la penunbra de su cuarto. Algo debio de poner a Fred sobre aviso ya que rapiadamente se levanto de un salto creando un espacio que para ambos parecía un abismo insalvable entre ellos.

Fred, aun con la cabeza gacha sin poder mirar a su gemelo, estaba conmoccionado. lo había visto, podría poner sus dos manos al fuego por que la mirada de su hermano se había llenado por un instante del mismo deseo que le estaba volviendo a el loco lentamente. Pero lejos de sentir el jubilo que creía que sentiria, Fred estaba aterrado y aun no era capaz de decidir si todo aquello estaba bien. Estaba seguro de que el se había enamorado de su hermano, pero al sentir el deseo de este se preguntaba si aquello tendría alguna salida que no les llevara al manicomio directamente. Eran hermanos por el amor de Dios y si bien se había visto capaz de controlar sus propios sentimientos mientras su hermano parecía indiferente a ellos, ahora era distinto, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a George, aun que tuviera que protegerlo de el mismo o de su hermano gemelo.

Antes de que su mente pudiera seguir divagando, la voz de george le hizo volver a la realidad

- Vamos a colarnos en el cuarto de MacGonagall, vigilaremos para ver cuando sale y a la primera oportunidad lo robaremos.- George se había levantado de la cama y ahora su expresión era de completa indiferencia, aun que su hermano nunca llegaría a saber lo que le estaba constando mantenerse indiferente ante tan claro rechazo.

- Si, sera lo mejor- Fred vio como su hermano, aun vestido con la ropa de la noche anterior, salia de su cuarto para ir al propio a vestirse. Quedaron en verse a los 15 minutos e ir a ver si averiguaban donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos su "querida" profesora.

(((((18:30 FRENTE A LA HABITACION DE MACGONAGALL)))))

Fred intento ignorar los gruñidos de protesta que su estomago soltaba cada pocos minutos. Llevaba sin comer desde el día anterior y todo por culpa de su estupida maestra. Apoyado en una pared que quedaba cubierta por una escalera por si alguien salia del cuarto de su profesora, Fred empezaba a sentir los calambres en su espalda debido a haber estado en la misma posición durante horas. Geroge estaba a su lado y por la cara que tenía, Fred supó que debía sentirse igual que el.

Cuando ambos gemelos fueron a buscar a su profesora, la habian encontrado en la planta baja, regañando a uno de los chicos que se dedicaba a bailar por las noches y que ni George ni Fred conocian personalmente, claro que eso no impidio el sentimiento de solidaridad que se adueño de ellos al ver como el chico agachaba la cabeza ante los gritos de la bruja. Ambos le entendian perfectamente.

Cuando la profesora dio pro terminada su agradable charla, subio directamente al area de dormitorios siendo seguida de cerca por los gemelos. Estos vieron como la mujer cerraba la puerta asegurandola con cerrojo y esperando que no tardase mucho en salir de allí enocntraron aquel escondite perfecto para ellos.

Pero la supuesta corta espera resulto ser de 6 horas, si ademas de eso le añadiamos el hecho de que ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de diriguirle la palabra al otro, el resultado era tan penoso que cualquiera de los hermanos hubiera dado lo qeu sea por estar en cualqueir otro lugar.

Cuando ya no creian que podrían soportar por más rtiempo aquello, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la profesora, un suspiro salio por los labios de Fred y haciendole una señal a su hermano con la cabeza para que le siguiera, salió del escosin hacer ningun ruido y se diriguio directamente a la puerta por la que la bruja había salido.

- Veamos...- Decia George mientras rebuscaba por los cajones de la bruja intentando no descolocar la ropa de esta- Parece que aquí no hay nada- George cerro silenciosamente el ultimo cajon de aqucomoda y se dispuso a ir a buscar en el armario gigante que se encontraba empotrado en una de las largas paredes. Comparado con el cuarto de los gemelos, aquel parecía un palacio. Las paredes eran de un color melocoton suave que entonaba perfectamente con la gran colcha que adornaba la cama de color marfil. Los muebles eran rusticos pero elegantes y sencillos. En general era una habitación muy agradable.

- Vieja bruja- Se quejaba Fred- Nos tiene en una pocilga de cuarto mientras ella vive como una reina. ¡Pero si mi cuarto no ocuparia ni el espacio de su maldita cama apenas!

George solto una carcajada y se giro a ver a su hermano, para su sorpresa este se encontraba reclinado mirando debajo de la cama

- Esto.. Fred... ¿En serio crees que guardaria el aceite debajo de la cama?- La pregunta llevaba tanta burla en si que Fred se levanto rapidamente para defenderse

- Y por que no... Yo debajo de mi cama, bueno mejor dicho cuando tenía cama, guardaba allí mas cosas que en el armario.

- Eso era por que eras demasiado vago como para doblar las cosas o colgarlas y las tirabas al suelo- Dijo George volviendo a su busqueda en el armario repleto de trajes nada pudorosos de su maestra- Despues cuando mama te decia de recoger, solo metias todo debajo de la cama para aparentar... No se a quien creias que engañabas con eso. Mama siempre lo supo.

- Mmmm, en verdad ers buena tecnica, nunca recogí mi cuarto- Dijo contento y cuando al fin vio que debajo de la cama no había exactamente nada, ni una mota de polvo a la vista, decidió buscar por el secreter que se encontraba cerca de el.

- Pero era yo el que tenía que recoger NUESTRO cuatro despues... tienes demasiado morro...- George de rponto vio una caja con frasquitos de diversos colores y conteniendo la respiración por la anticipación la sacó del armario y la deposito en la cama- Ven aqui, creo que encontre algo.

George empezo a sacar franocs y por fin dio con lo que buscaban.

- ¡Sí! Por fin. Menos mal que tiene mas de uno, así tardara mas en darse cuenta de que le falta.- George guardo el pequeño frasco transparente en su bolsillo y los demas en la caja antes de meterla de nuevo en su sitio en el armario.

- Vamonos antes de que aparezca de nuevo la profesora- Dijo Fred sujetando la puerta a su hermano.

Y así los dos gemelos o pobres imitaciones de Hansel y Gretel se diriguieron al cuarto de Fred a terminar la dichosa pocion que les salvaría de su cruel destino. Sin embargo, cuando despues de dos horas por fin tubieron todo acabado Fred fruncio el ceño

- Mierda- Solto sin darse cuenta si quiera de haberse expresado en voz alta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo su hermano acercandose a ver lo que su hermano miraba tan intensamente. Lo único que vio fue el frasco lleno de liquido marron que acababan de fabricar.

- Esto nos dara para una semana, tendremos para drogar a unas 15 personas. Pero todavia nos faltan dos semanas aquí.

- ¿Como?. Mierda- Dijo George dejandose caer pesadamente en la cama mientras con s mano derecha se revolvia el pelo en clara señal de frustración- Bueno, por ahora estamos salvados y cuando llege el momento.. Cuando llege el momento ya veremos como nos las apañamos. Quizas podamos crear mas droga.

- Eso espero, aun que en esta semana tenemos que pensar en como escapar, o por lo menos como nos las apañaremos si no tenemos poción.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y cogiendo el frasco lo dividieron en dos botes, uno para cada uno. George se fue a su cuarto para empezar a vestirse ya que solo le quedaba cuarto de hora para empezar con su trabajo.

(((((22:00)))))

George miro aterrado como era arrastrado por su profesora al medio de aquella horrible pista. Nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiese creido que algo así ocurriria. Pero allí estaba el, en medio de un monton de hombres medio ebrios como poco y casi desnudo.

Todo había comenzado como siempre, el y su hermano habían llegado al bar y empezado a servir copas como todos los días. Al principio se aliviaron al ver que su profesora no aparecia. Pobres ingenuos. Antes si quiera de que una sonrrisa pudiera adornar sus labios, la mujer hizo aparicion con una sonrrisa maliciosa.

- Bien muchachos, espero que os hayais preparado pro que hoy sera vuestra noche. He pensado que como es el primer día, podríamos hacer algo especial con vosotros.- Dijo acercandose lentamente a George, este solo retrocdio un poco sintiendo como su cuerpo se congelaba en el sitio- Seguro que si os subasto pagaran más por vosotros que de otro modo.

Y eso era todo lo que había dicho ya que a continuación había cogido a George del brazo y se diriguio hacía el centro de la pista de baile para subir en la alta plataforma. Fred a todo esto intento detenerlos, pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron. Al mirar a quien le sostenía vio a Angel.

- Sueltame. ¿Es que no ves lo que pretende hacer?- Dijo desesperado

- Yo que tu dejaría de hacer estupideces, en cuanto acaben con tu hermano tu seras el siguiente.

Pero Fred no le hizo ni caso y siguió intentando soltarse. Para su desgracia Angel era mucho más fuerte y momentos despues el mismo se vio arrastrado hacía donde estaba su hermano. Fred vio como la bruja subia con el a la plataforma y todo el mundo se quedaba en silencio para ver el espectaculo que pretendian dar. Fred solo pudo quedarse mirandod esde abajo como su hermano era vendido al mejor postor.

- Caballeros, esta noche es algo especial. Estrenamos dos chicos- Empezo la bruja con un hechizo que hizo que su voz sonara lo bastante alta como para llamar la atencion de aquellos que aun no se habían percatado si quiera de lo que ocurría. Tras las palabras de la vieja un murullo ensordecedor se elevo en el lugar- Pero esta vez es algo distinto ya que nuestros chicos son dos adorables gemelos. Como podreis ver no estan nada mal- La bruja hizo que George se colocara frente a todos los hombres, y diera una vuelta que les permitiera apreciar al muchacho desde todos sus angulos.

- Para darle más fulgor, he decidido que su primera noche aquí, y os advierto que ambos son virguenes en cuanto a hombres se refiere, seran sorteados y se quedaran con ellos los que mejor paguen- Ante lo dicho por la bruja todos los hombres empezaron a gritar obscenidades que hicieronque la cara de George no se diferenciara de su color de pelo.

La puja empezo, George se asombro de lo alta que era, pero más aun cuando despues de cinco minutos, el precio seguia subiendo. Los gemelos estaban teniendo un gran exito. Al final, un hombre que rondaba los cuarenta y que pago una verdadera fortuna, se logro hacer con el chico. Cuando subio a la plataforma y George pudo verlo de cerca contuvo el aliento, era muy apuesto. Su madurez solo hacía que sus fracciones aguileñas parecieran mas interesantes. Su cabello leonado estaba suavemente ondulado y le llegana algo mas largo de los cuatro dedos. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion eran aquellas dos esmeraldas que como si fueran gemas preciosas, brillanban con luz propia.

El hombre se acerco al pelirrojo y tras pagarle la suma establecida a MacGonagall, cogio a George por los brazos plantando sus labios en los del más joven. Este intento resistirse pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su maestra y vieron en ellos una clara amenza, penso que lo mejor sería era dejarlo pasar. Despues de todo aun tenía la droga.

Pero entre los aplausos y los gritos envidiosos del publico, unos ojos castaños miraban con rencor la escena que se daba frente a ellos. Fred no pudo evitar que su boca se torciera en un gesto ni que sus puños se apretaran hasta casi hacerse sangrar las manos por sus propias uñas. Sin embargo para su propio alivio el espectaculo termino y George desapareció de su vista con aquel hombre sin echarle una mirada si quiera a su gemelo. Fred rezo para que su hermano consiguiera drogar a ese tipo y volvio a rezar para que su hermano DESEARA hacerlo. A Fred no le había pasado por alto la admiración que había brillado en los ojos de George al mirar al rubio.

Pero antes de que Fred pudiera rezar por tercera vez, el mismo fue subido al escenario y su subasta empezó.

---Habitación de George---

- ¿Y como dices que te llamas? Pregunto el rubio a George. Le había contado que se llamaba Martin y que tenía 38 años. George sintió algo de pena por el cuando recordo que iba a drogarle. Aquel hombre le caia bien pero... Por nada del mundo iba a acostarse con alguien que no fuera... Bueno que no fuera su hermano. George sonrio ante sus pensamientos, si cualquiera los hubiera escuchado habría pensado que era una especie de mostruo o algo así. por suerte nadié podría saber nunca lo que su corazón albergaba.

- George.- Contesto mientras se diriguia a la mesa que adornaba hora su cuarto. Cuando George había subido, se habia encontrado con que su habitación había cambiado. Ahora la cama tenia unas sabanas de seda negras que brillaban con la tenue luz que provenía de las velas aromatizadas que adornaban el lugar. Tambein una nevera con bebidas había sido añadida y George se alegro por ello. Aquello facilitaba las cosas para su tarea de drogarle.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- Claro, echame cualquier cosa que bebas tu- Dijo Martin mientras se acomodaba en la cama aflojandose en nudo de su corbata. George se acerco a la nevera y abriendola vio la cantidad de bebidas alcoholicas que había. Cogio un Martini, clasica bebida, y echando dos vasos de espaldas al hombre para que no viera lo que hacía, vació el contenido exacto del frasco de la droga en uno de ellos antes de echar refresco encima. Cuando acabo, llevo los dos vasos hacía la cama teniendo cuidado de entregar el drogado a Martin. Este por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de nada y empezo a beber despacio.

- Bueno pues cuentame algo de ti- Dijo el rubio mientras daba unas palmadas en la cama a su lado. George se recosto en el cabecero de la cama junto a su "invitado" rezando para que la droga hiciera pronto efecto y empezo a contarle cosas

- Mi hermano y yo trabajamos aquí desde hace solo dos semanas. Como ya dijo la jefa- Dijo teniendo cuidado de no llamar a su profesora por su nombre- somos gemelos y si que es verdad que es mi primera vez- George no se dio cuenta de la equivocación que había sido desviar el tema de conversación hacía su primera vez hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Cuando pudo darse cuenta tenia a Martin agarrandole suavemente la barbilla para que girara la cabeza y poder de nuevo rozar sus labios suavemente.

La primera reación de George fue separarse, pero se dio cuenta de que eso solo le traeria problemas. La droga no debería tardar mucho en hacer efecto así que solo tendría que aguantar unos momentos.

Los labios del rubio eran sulces y tiernos al contacto con los del pelirrojo y tenian un ligero sabor a Martini. Cuando George sintió como era recostado en la cama y el rubio se ponía sobre el, miro sobresaltado la mesilla que había junto a la cama donde Martin había dejado su vaso sin que George se diera cuenta y para su alivio este estaba practicamente vacio.

George sintio como las manos del hombre bajaban por su pecho acariciando la piel desnuda que su chaleco dejaba ver en esceso. Un gemido salio de sus labios sin poder evitarlo y su espalda se elevo en busca de más contacto cuando la mano del otro bajo hasta acariciar por arriba de su ligera ropa su ahora semi despierto miembro.

Los labios del hombre abandonaron los del pelirrojo y despues recorrieron su cuello hacía el palido y lampiño pecho del chico. Cuando los labios llegaron a uno de los pezones y empezarona morderlo suavemente, George sintio como un peso muerto caia sobre el y de pronto todas las caricias cesaban. Un suspiro de alivio espapò de sus labios al darse cuenta de que por fin la droga habia surgido efecto, pero con resignación se miro sus abultados pantalones. Definitivamente su mano debería ser la que esa noche se ocupara de satisfacer aquello. Y momentos despues George hizo practicos sus pensamientos.

---Habitacion de Fred---

Fred miro al asqueroso hombre acostado en su cama, a diferencia de su hermano, el había tenido mucha peor suerte. Un hombre de unos 60 años había sido el que lo había comprado, con su rostro redondo y brillante y su escaso pelol, el hombre daba la sensación de que en el proximo aliento le daría un infarto y moriria allí mismo. Pero por si fuera poco todo aquello, se encontraba demasiado borracho. Fred no había tenido que darle la droga siquiera para que se quedara dormido, sin embargo de algun modo tendria que hacer que se la bebiera ya que si no su plan se iria al garete. ¿Qué pasaríasi al despertar se acordara dw que nada había pasado? Fred prefería no pensar en aquello por lo que con la bebida ya lista, se encamino hasta dnde el viejo se encontraba y recostandolo invoco un embudo. Sinceramente esperaba no ahogar al viejo con aquello.

Para su alivio, el hombre aun estaba lo bastane consciente como para beber y en menos de cinco minutos el vaso reposaba vacio en una de las mesillas que estaban a ambos lados de la cama.

Al día siguiente ambos hermanos bajaron a desayunar al comedor, en sus cuartos aun estaban sus clientes por lo que ambos, despues de decirles lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, que "misteriosamente" ninguno recordaba, los dejaron allí para que se terminaran de vestir y abandonaran el lugar.

- ¿Qué tal te fue?- Pregunto Fred una vez ambos estuvieron sentados en una de las mesas

- Bastante bien- Dijo George. El comedor era un lugar amplio, cinco mesas de seis asientos estaban esparcidas por el lugar, lo que más les gustaba a los dos era el bufet libre que se encontraba en una mesa de buen tamaño con todo tipo de comida. George estaba tan abosorto en su comida que no se dió cuenta de la intensa mirada que su hermano tenía sobre el.

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir¿Lograste drogarlo a tiempo?- En cuanto la pregunta salió de sus labios Fred se arrepintio de haber abierto la boca. George le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción que hizo a su corazon contrajerse dolorosamente.

- ¿Por que demonios dices eso? No se que quieres insinuar exactamente pero...- El exaltado discurso del pelirrojo fue interrumpido cuando su hermano gemelo le coloco una mano en sus labios para silenciarle, aun que más que la mano en si fue el shock que el gesto provoco lo que le hizo callar.

- Lo siento, no quería decir nada de eso. Simplemente ayer vi como mirabas al tio ese y la verdad conociendote.. Lo mismo termino dandote pena drogarle o algo así- Era una inmensa mentira ya que habían sido los celos los que habían llevado a pensar a Fred que su hermano habría llegado más lejos con aquel hombre de lo que se suponia que debía hacerlo, pero por suerte George se trago su mentira y lo dejo ahí.

- Tampoco soy tan blando... No me iba a acostar con alguien por pena por mucho que me agradase.

Esas palabras volvieron a reavivar los celos de su hermano,simplemente no lo podia controlar. Solo el hecho de que su hermano dijera que era agradable le molestaba. Esto empezaba a escaparsele de las manos a un ritmo vertiginoso.

- Asi... ¿Agradable no? y dime... ¿Qué tal besaba?- Pregunto confiado en que su hermano le saldría con alguna torpe excusa de que el hombre no era nada del otro mundo. Pero se equivocaba.

- Como Dios, menos mal que la poción hizo efecto... empece a preocuparme al ver que tardaba tanto y nosotros...- George de pronto cortó su discurso y sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían intento rectificar sus palabras, pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Como¿La poción tardó en surgir efecto¿Y que demonios hiciste mientras tant...- Fred se dió cuenta en aquel preciso instante lo que su hermano había estado haciendo- ¿Le besaste¿Estuviste besandote con ese tipo!

- Espera.. Yo...- George intento defenderse ante la mirada dolida y furiosa de su hermano, una rara convinación, pero recordando la mirada que su hermano le había echado cuando ambos se calleron en la cama el día anterior... El no tenía ningun motivo para ponerse así- Si, me bese con el y además tengo que decir que lo disfrute mucho, si no hubiera sido por la droga que ya había bebido...- George sintió una maligna satisfación al decir esas palabras, podría ser que a su hermano le diera exactamente igual, pero algo le decía que no era así. Pero no se esperaba la reción que tuvo Fred, quien se levanto del sitio rigido y diriguiendole una ultima y dura mirada abandono el comedor.

George ya no sabía que pensar de eso exactamente.

La semana paso relativamente corta, ambos hermanos se habían sumido en un incomo silencio desde la escena del comedor. Fred se negaba a hablar o estar si quiera cerca de George a menos que las circustancias lo hiciesen realmente necesario. Aun podía sentir como su corazon se partio en pequeños pedazos cuando su hermano le solto aquellas palabras. Por su parte George había intentado entablar conversación con el gemelo, hasta estuvo dispuesto a pedir disculpas, pero el frio rechazo y distanciamiento de Fred le impidieron hacer algo que no fuera seguir como si de pronto fueran dos desconocidos. Las cinco noches que habían pasado en compañia de alguien todo había salido a la perfección, algo ya rutinario era el proceso por el cual los chicos llevaban a sus clientes a sus cuartos, les drogaban y cuando despertaban les contaban lo que había sucedido. Hasta MacGonagall parecía contenta con ellos y eso hacía de alguna forma más facil su estancía allí.

Pero como esta historia ya se a alargado demasiado y todos sabemos que lo bueno no dura eternamente si queremos llegar a un final pronto, esa noche todo iba a cambiar para los gemelos y de una manera drastica que les marcaría para el resto de sus vidas.

Aun les quedaban algunos frascos de droga, pero estaba acabando y con el ambiente que reinaba entre los dos, George temia que su gemelo no fuera capaz de dejar su enfado de lado ni para crear más pocción. Pero se equivocaba.

TOC-TOC- Oyo George que llamaban a su puerta, al principio se sobresalto ya que desde que se había distanciado con su hermano nadi venía a verlo. Con paso algo lento e inseguro y cerrandose el borde del albornoz que llevaba por acabar de ducharse hacía apenas unos minutos, el chicos llego hasta el picaporte girandolo y abriendo la puerta unos centimetros para ver quien era. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver quien era- ¡Fred¡Pasa, pasa!

El chico dejo pasar a su hermano y se sneto en la cama a la espera de saber la razon de la inesperada visita.

- Toma- Fue lo único que le dijo su hermano y bajando la vista hasta la mano de Fred, George vio allí un pequeño bote con un liquido que a estas alturas podría reconocer en cualquier sitio.

- Es droga... ¿Pero como la hiciste¿Por que no me avisaste para que te ayudara?

- Eso ya da igual, asegurate de no perderla por que no creo que pueda encontrar más ingredientes y preparar otra- Dichas estas palabras, Fred salio de aquel cuarto con paso ligero y sin dirigir una sola mirada mas a su gemelo. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el pelirrojo se apoyo en ella dejando a sus tensos musculos relajarse. Fred no había imaginado que verle y hablar con el de nuevo iba a ser tan duro. Pero le costaba tanto mostrarse indiferente con el... Quizas aquel enfado estaba empezando a parecer algo exagerado, epro era la única forma que Fred había encontrado para protegerse de sus propios sentimientos. Pero sabía que dañaba a su hermano,podía verlo en el dolor que relejaban sus ojos cuando sus miradas se chocaban y el aparentaba indiferencia, cada vez que las palabras que le diriguia su hermano solo obtenian un obstinado silencio por respuesta.

De todos modos Fred esperaba que la semana que faltaba se pasara rapido, así saldrían de allí de una vez y con un poco de suerte las cosas se tranquilizaran y volvieran a ser parecidas a como lo eran antes. Aun que a veces esto le parecia demasiado dificil.

Fred se diriguio a su propio cuarto y una vez allí empezo a recoger todos los rastros de ingredientes que había usado. Nunca olvidaría como se hace la maldita poción, le había costado tres días encontrar todos los ngredientes que necesitaba y uno de ellos hasta lo tuvo que sacar de uno de sus clientes mediante el soborno. Fred esperaba no volver a pasar por aquello...

La noche llego demasiado deprisa y con ella el desagradable presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Fred solo ignoro aquella molesta sensación y terminando de vestirse, salió en busca de su gemelo como hacía cada día. Cuando vio que s hermano ya le esperaba, simplemente paso por su lado diriguiendose a las escaleras que le llevarian a la planta baja y sabiendo que su hermano le seguia de cerca. Siempre era así.

- Fred por favor escuchame- Dijo por milesima vez George cuando su hermano cruzo la barra para ponerse a servir. El le sigio sin dejar sus intentos por que su hermano le hiciera algo de caso- Esto empieza a ser esatupido. ¡Es que no te das cuenta de que es ridiculo esta actitud que has tomado?

Silencio. Nada más podía obtener de su hermano. George solo le dirigio una mirada con todo el dolor que aquello le causaba y se dispuso a empezar con su tarea habitual. Sin embargo algo le distrajo, su profesora se aercaba a ellos cual gato que sabe que tiene al canario entre sus dientes.

- Hola chicos. Vengo a felicitaros personalmente por lo bien que estais llevando las cosas. No he tenido una sola queja de vosotros. Sin embargo hoy sera diferente. He recivido una suma lo bastante jugosa como para doblar lo que llevais ganado por toda la semana y aun que lo que pide el hombre es algo mas bien extraño, acepté.

Los dos gemelos se quedaron viendo a la bruja con incertidumbre y algo de miedo. No sabían que podía traerles ahora aquella vieja.

- Vereis al.. bueno le gusta... Demonios no se para que tantos rodeos. Quiere mirar como vosotros os acostais.

Los dos hermanos se tansaron tan visiblemente que una sonrisa burlona adorno los labios de la maestra. Pero Fred se dio cuenta de que aquello solo significaría gastar un lote de droga menos.

- Y quien es el hombre?- Pregunto Fred, para su alivio vio que su hermano tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Era ovbio que el también había caido en la solución de aquello.

- Es un viejo, la verdad parecería que se estuviera muriendo. Espero que no le de un infarto mientras os ve...

Tras estas palabras, un hombre de edad indefinida pero si con apariencía de ser bastante mayor, hizo aparición frente a ellos. El hombre estaba casi calvo ya y sus ojos, para asombro de los hermanos no eran como los demas viejos verdes que habían visto. Parecían calidos y alegres y eso de alguna forma hizo que algo dentro de los mellizos se contrajera.

- Vuestra habitación hoy sera la 34- Dijo la bruja entregando una reluciente llave a Fred- Estoy segura de que os gustara.

Dicho esto la mujer se fue y Fred y George tuvieron que ir hasta la habitación que les habían dicho. Cuando porfin llegaron y abrieron la puerta, los tres contuvieron el aliento. La habitación estaba decorada con un gusto exquisito y era del tamaño que la que ocupaba la vieja bruja. Una inmensa cama con postes que llegaban al techo y cubierta de unas sabanas color salmon y a la vista tan sedosas como la mejor seda, se encontraba en una de las paredes, frente a esta un enorme sillon de color marfil, daba al cuarto un ambiente acogedor. En otro de los lados habia una gran chimenea que por magia se mantenia encendida y generando el calor justo para estar comodo y por ultimo una barra con diferentes bebidas con una nevera oculta entre unas puertas corredizas de madera del suave color que los postes de la cama. Era una habitación preciosa y ciertamente valía una fortuna.

- Esto... La mujer queme atendió me dijo que vosotros dos... bueno estais acostumbrados a esto... ¿Es verdad no? No quisiera causar un trauma a nadie- La dulce voz del anciano sobresalto a ambos chicos y antes de poder razonar demasiado la pregunta Fred contesto:

- Si claro.. nosotros...

- Me alegro, la verdad es que nunca hubiera pensado que terminaria haciendo esto pero.. Bueno ya que vais a ser vosotros lo que hareís posibles que mi sueño se cumpla, no creo que pase nada por contaroslo- La voz del anciano enrronquecio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Su aspecto tan fragil ahora parecia aun peor y ambos sintieron el impulso de consolar al hombre- Me estoy muriendo, no se cuanto tiempo me quedara, quizas un año, o quizas dos meses, eso no se sabe. Pero de lo quee stoy seguro es que mi fin esta pronto y... Buno... vereis yo tuve un hermano gemelo al que amaba y si, habeís oido bien, le amaba como los hermanos nunca deberían amarse, pero el murio antes de que yo pudiera confesarle algo de lo que sentia. Hace algo de tiempo me di cuenta de que mi sueño era ver el amor entre hermanos, y si eran gemelos mejor. Peor no os equivoqueis, no por el acto sexual, de algun modo, antes de morir quiero ver que no derrocmi vida y que el amor puede ser real entre dos personas, dejando a parte el hecho de que sean o no hermanos y tampoco teniendo en cuenta el sexo. Me llevo mucho tiempo decidirme pero... No me queda demasiado como ya os dije y mi reloj va dmasiado veloz como para tomarme muchas mas tiempo pensandolo, mi cancer no me lo permitiría.

Ambos hermanos estaban demasiado impactados por lo que habían escuchado como para decir palabra alguna. De cierta forma ambos podían reconocerse facilmente con el hombre, con un amor oculto y siendo incapaces de decirlo mientras por dentro morian lentamente presa de aquel dolor que avanzaba por su pecho cada vez que estaban cerca del otro. Lo peor es que aun empeoraba mas si se alejaban.

Pero algo de lo dicho por el anciano saco a George de sus cabilaciones y le hizo volver al mundo real.

- Esto.. Espere mientras vamos a servir unos tragos- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras por el brazo arrastrtaba a Fred tras suya. Al llegar a la barra saco dos vasos solo para disimukar y desesperado le hablo a s hermano

- Escuchaste lo que dijo?- Ante el tono de desesper de George Fred solo pudo fruncir el ceño

- A que te refieres?

- No podemos drogarle Fred, tiene cancer y la droga... la droga hace que el cancer avance con mayor rapidez- Como vió que su hermano era incapaz de reacionar George siguio- No lo entiendes¿Si le drogamos.. le estaremos matando!

Fred sintio como una puñalada iba directa a su corazon. ¿Y ahora que demonios harían? Fred miro al rostro de su hermano como si buscara allí las respuestas a sus dudas, pero solo encontro la misma desesperación que le llenaba a el.

- No podemos drogarle.. Le diremos que la vieja le mintio, que nosotros nunca lo hemos hecho y bueno... quizas se apiade de nosotros.

- Claro que se apiadara- Dijo Fred y sin quererlo su voz sono demasiado hiriente, pero el que le acorralaran no era algo demasiado agradable- Pero no lo entiendes? La vieja lo dijo para complacerle y nosotros.. bueno no podemos negarnos si no queremos que ella se entere y nos meta presos. george estamos atrapados. No podemos drogarle y no podemos escaquearnos.. No se que demonios vamos a hacer.

Los dos hermanos se acercaron a sentarse en la cama miramndo de reojo como el hombre se ponia comodo en el sillon y miraba espectrante hacía su dirección.

- Mira George... No se como decir esto pero... Tenemos que hacerlo, no nos queda otra salida al menos que queramos matar al viejo.

George miro a su hermano con una expresion de crudo dolor reflejado, y no por el hecho de tener que acostarse con el, dios sabía que había pocas cosas que deseara más. Pero el ver que su hermano lo tomaba como si fuera algo totalmente horrible hasta el punto de compararlo con la muerte de alguien... Sin quererlo las palabras que se repetian en su mente y en su corazon salieron libremente por sus labios.

- Tanto asco me tienes que preferirias matar al pobre hombre que tocarme si quiera?- Una solitaria lagrima rodo por el sonrojado rostro del pelirrojo y Fred sintio como si su corazón se detuviera de golpe. Pero George, quizas envalentonado por la historia del hombre que en aquel momento les miraba desde el sillon con expresion interrogante, solto su mayor secreto, aquel que consideraba oscuro y que nunca pensó en contar.- A mi me pasa algo parecido a lo que le pasa al ese hombre¿sabes? Desde hace mucho tiempo estoy... estoy enamorado de ti Fred, nunca me atreví a decir nada por que se como te debe de estar sonando esto pero.. No aguanto más y...- Las palabras fueron bruscamente cortadas cuando unos labios se apoderaron salvajemente de los de George.

Este solo atino a quedarse con los ojos bien abiertos viendo como su hermano practicamente le devoraba la boca. Las lagrimas que ahora salian libremente fueron secadas por una mano suave que tras recorrer ambas mejillas del muchacho se poso en su nuca. George podia sentir cada fibra del cuerpo de Fred sin que este le tocara, solo aquellos labios que ordenaban a su boca abrirse a el y la mano insistente que acercaba su cabeza más hacia la del otro. Con un gemido George abrió los labios dejando que la lengua de Fred entrara en su boca y cuando sintio como esta acariciaba cada rincon de su ser, el mismo tomo la iniciativa empezando así una danza por tomar el control de aquel beso.

A ambos les hubiese gustado quedarse así por el resto de sus vidas, pero las fuerzas de la naturaleza ganaron aquel pulso cuando sus pulmones pidieron algo de oxigeno. Las cabezas se separaron y Fred, apoyando se frente en la de su hermano mientras sus brazos rodeaban el esbelto cuerpo del otro, dejo que todo lo que había estado sintiendo fluyera de el.

- Gracias George, gracias por ser tan valiente. Yo tambien te amo y.. puede que si tu no hubiese tenido el coraje de decirmelo yo nunca lo habría dicho tampoco y poco a poco... poco a poco me habría ido apagando por no tenerte junto a mi. Tenía miedo, mejor dicho estaba aterrorizado por lo que sentía por que aun que te ame de la forma más pura que se puede amar yo sabía que algo no era normal. Pero de alguna forma tu lograste que todo eso desapareciera. Mis dudas, mis temores...

No hicieron falta más palabras para que cada uno supiera lo que albergaba el corazon del otro. Quizas por eso que dicen de que los gemelos pueden llegar a comprenderse mejor que nadie aun sin palabras, pero el caso era que como si por mutuo acuerdo fuera, ambos se tumbaron en la cama y los dos sabían de alguna forma que el que hiciera suyo al otro sería Fred, quizas por ser el más grande, aun que por poco, o quizas por que había tenido menos tiempo para habituarse al hecho de ser poseido. pero con el tiempo los papeles se intercambiarian e igual que su amor, la pasión entre ellos jamas se apagaría.

((((((AQUÍ EMPIEZA LO EXPLICITO, INTENTARE NO SER DEMASIADO.. PERO NUNCA SE SABE, YO YA AVISO.))))))

Fred recosto a su hermano entre aquellas suaves sabanas situandose junto a el, ambos se habían olvidado por completo del hombre que desde un sillon, les miraba con lagrimas de felicidad en sus calidos ojos. Fred llevo sus labios a los del otro pelirrojo acariciandolos levemente primero, como para probar su sabor pero cuando sintio como su hermano mordía levemente su labio inferior en slenciosa protesta, el beso fue profundizado y su lengua penetro en la boca del otro.

Las manos de Fred fueron hacía el pecho de George, el pequeño y ajustado chaleco blanco no era ningún impedimento para sus caricias, pero Fred no se sentiria satisfecho hasta poder tocar cada rincon de su hermano, por muy oculto que estuviera, y para ello aquel chaleco estorvaba.

George, al sentir que su hermano le libraba de la ropa, el mismo empezó a desnudar a Fred, primero la camisa para poder tocar asi el suave pecho de su hermano y despues sus manos se diriguieron hasta el borde de sus pantalones, pero entonces la boca de Fred abandono los labios de George y acercandola a su oido le susurro

- No pequeño, vas demasiado deprisa y si tocas ahí no aguantare demasiado

Dicho esto la cabeza de Fred fue bajando por la culumna del cuello de su gemelo para despues ir dejando besos húmedos por todo el pecho, evitanto todo contacto con los pezones, hasta que de pronto sus labios atraparon uno de ellos en la boca subcionando suavemente pero con insistencia hastaque un sonido ronco y adorable para los oidos de Fred salió de la boca de su hermano.

La boca de Fred dejo de torturar aquel pezon para empezar con el siguiente sintiendo como su hermano arqueaba su espalda en busca de más contacto haciendo que sus caderas entraran a la vez en un mayor contacto.

- Eres tan lindo- Dijo Fred sin atisvar si quiera lo cursi que sonaban sus palabras mientras sus manos se diriguian hacía los pantalones de George y su boca iba dejando una estela de besos por el estomago hasta llegar al ombligo. Allí la jugetona lengua se detuvo para esplorar la pequeña cabidad y al instante siguiente George pudo sentir como era despojado de su corto y muy ajustado pantalon y de su ropa interior,

- Espera..- Dijo George intentado protestar al ver donde se diriguia la lengua de su hermano y demasiado avergonzado por lo que iba a venir a continuacción.

- Tranquilo, solo dejate llevar- Fred cogio entre sus manos el erecto miembro de su hermano para acariciarlo en toda su extensión suavemente, despues lentamente bajo la cabeza hasta depositar n ligero beso en su punta. George casi se cae de la cama por la impresión. Aquella sensación era demasiado abrasadora y excitante.

- Pero...- Intento de nuevo protestar entre jadeos, sin embargo sus manos no alejaban a su hermano, al contrario, estaban situadas en su cabeza acariciando su cabello y tirando de el a veces sin darse si quiera cuenta.

Fred jugo un rato con la punta del miembro de su hermano para despues metersela completamente en la boca y subcionar agarrando las caderas de George para evitar así sus embestidas, pero cuando los gemidos y gritos de placer de su hermano le excitaron tanto que penso no poder aguantar más, el miembro entero de George fue a para a su boca y con un lento vayven en pocos minutos George llego al climas corriendose en la boca de su hermano.

- Lo siento- Dijo George al ver restor de su esencia en los labios de Fred, pero este simplemente le beso y despojandose de sus ropas lo más rapido que pudo solo dijo-

- No lo sientas, todo lo que viene de ti es exquisito

En ese momento Fred se tumbo completamente sobre su hermano, quien pudo notar la erección del chico pujando contra su estomago. Con una sonrisa ladina George llevo su mano hasta ella y antes de que Fred supiera sus intenciones empezo a masajearla.

Los hombros de Fred se tensaron y cuando estaba a punto de correrse hizo a su hermano separarse de el y llevando uno de sus dedosa la boca de George hizo que chupara tres. Despues deslizo esa misma mano hasta la entrada del otro pelirrojo y lentamente, olvidando su palpitante excitación que pedía a gritos entrar en aquel calido cuerpo de una embestida, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la estrecha entrada de George.

Los otros dos dedos siguieron el mismo camino facilitando asi la entrada del miembro de Fred, mucho más grande.

- Tranquilo, te dolerá algo, pero intentare ir despacio- Dijo Fred a su hermano mientras se colocaba en posicion para entrar en el. Lentamente introdujo su miembro poco a poco y se maravillo de aquella sensación. Era mejor de lo que nunca había esperimentado y por lo visto a su hermano le pasaba lo mismo por que gemidos de placer y no de dolor salian de sus lñabios. Cuando Fred empezo a moverse lentamente George le sigio el ritmo con sus caderas, pero no duraron mucho y a los pocos instantes las embestidas se hicieron mas rapidas y profundas haciendo que en poco tiempo ambos terminaran. Uno en el estomago de su hermano, y el otro en el interior de George.

(((( YA TERMINO LO FUERTE.. NO HA SIDO GRAN COSA PERO... ESPERO QUE OS GUSTARA)))))

Cansados, sudorosos y más felices de lo que nunca habían estado, los dos chicos se acurrucaron en la inmensa cama y al poco tiempo ya tras unas cuantas caricias y mimos ambos se quedaron dormidos. Ninguno recordó lapersona que desde el sofa les miraba radiante. Por fin había cumplido su sueño. Había visto el amor mas puro que se puede dar y había sido entre dos gemelos.

- Te echo de menos hermano- Susurro el anciando mientras se levantaba para abandonar la habitación con una última mirada a los dos chicos que felices, dormian en la inmensa cama en merecido descanso.

La semana que siguio paso muy rapido. Demasiado en opinion de los dos hermanos. Las noches las pasaban juntos ya que cuando se deshacian de sus clientes, ambos se encontraban en una de las habitaciones a demostrarse todo su amor. Por la mañana era siempre la misma rutina, pero esto hacía que ambos se sintieran seguros. Mientras todo siguiera así, serían felices.

Pero todo tiene su fin y llegó el día en que ambos tenían que abandonar el lugar y volver a sus vidas. Algo realmente aterrador. ¿Como dirian a su familia todo lo que había sucedido¿Como explicarían lo que ahora había entre ellos?

- Vamos Fred, termina tu maleta. Recuerda que MacGonagall dijo que podiamos salir en cuanto quisieramos.- Dijo George quien en aquel momento había entrado al cuarto de su hermano con su maleta ya en la mano. Pero Fred aun seguía obstinadamente tirado en la cama sin querer mover un dedo.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí?- Dijo Fred esperanzado, pero su hermano solo le miro con enojo

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Que pasaría cuando la droga se acabara? Ademas echo de menos a mama y papa. Y aun que nunca creeria que diria esto... tambien a nuestros hermanos.

- Pero George...- Fred se levanto de la cama y se puso detras de su hermano abrazandole por la espalda y pegando su cuerpo al del otro completamente- ¿Como puedes estar seguro de que las cosas afuera seran iguales? Me da miedo- Reconocio el chico con voz penosa

George se dio la vuelta y devolviendole el abrazo a su hermano deposito un breve pero no por ello menos intenso beso en sus labios.

- Tranquilo, ya veras como todo sale bien, no se lo diremos a nadie por ahora, lo haremos cuando ambos estemos preparados.

- Y si al salir ya no me quieres?- Dijo Fred con un mohin que hizo a su hermano soltar una carcajada.

- Vaya Fred... a veces si que eres insoportable, pero no sabía que tu fueras consciente de ello.

- Muy gracioso.- Fred se tiro boca abajo en la cama separandose de los calidos brazos de su hermano.

- Nunca te dejare de querer- Dijo George colocandose junto a su hermano y dandole la vuelta- Eres lo más importante en mi vida y pase lo que pase... seguiremos juntos. Te lo prometo.

George se agacho y planto un beso en los labios de su hermano. Cuando sintio las manos de Fred en su trasero apretandole contra sus caderas, George mostro una sonrisa diabolica y separandose de su hermano le dijo:

- Bueno Fred, nada de besos hasta que termines tu maleta- Y con un último e "inocente" toque sin querer en el miembro ya casi despierto de su hermano, dejandolo así más deseoso de contacto, George salio del cuarto con una fuerte carcajada.

- Eso es chantaje!- Grito Fred, pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando su hermano cerro la puerta y no fueron oidas por nadie.

15 minutos mas tarde Fred se encontraba en el cuarto de su hermano con la maleta en la mano y esperando pacientemente a que su hermano terminada de colocarse bien la ropa. Despues del rápido revolcon que habían tenido, las ropas de su hermano parecian que habían estado metidas hechas una bola en el fondo de un armario durante meses.

- Maldito seas Fred, te juro que no dejare que te me acerques al menos por dos semanas- Dijo el chico mientrasse miraba en el espejo con ojo critico los chupetones que su hermano le había dejado por todo su palido cuello. Con un suspiro se levanto el cuello de su jersey tanto como pudo y cogiendo su maleta salio sin esperar si quiera a su hermano que aun se reia de el.

Los dos bajaron hasta el piso de abajo y allí para su sorpresa estaba su profesora, esta les dijo claramente que una vez salieran de allí un hechizo les impediria decir nada a nadie sobre lo que había ocurrido allí y para mayor sorpresa de ambos, la vieja dles dio un fajo más bien demasiado abundante de dinero a cada uno.

Cuando por fin los dos se vieron fuera, sin mirar si quiera hacía atras donde se encontraba la supuesta vieja casa abandonada y adornada con dinero, se cogieron de la mano y caminaron de vuelta a su casa. Y aun que esta autora sabe que el cuento no acaba como el de Hansel y Gretel, tendreis que conformaron con que los dos chicos fueron felices . Mantuvieron su relacion en secreto por un tiempo, en realidad lo que les descubrio fue su hermano Ron que al entrar una noche al cuarto de baño casi sufre un infarto con la escena que se encontro allí y de la que los personajes principales eran sus dos hermanos gemelos. Esta autora deja a vuestra imaginacion lo que el pobre pelirrojo pudo ver y como casi todo cuento decente termina.. colorin colorado.. Este cuento se a acabado ya que si bien la sociedad no admite el incesto, nadie manda en el corazon de las personas, si no que se lo digan a nuestros Hansel y Gretel, que a pesar de todo vivieron felices para siempre y comieron perdices, o al simpatico anciano por el cual ellos se confesaron su amor, que tuvo que esperar a morir para volver a ver a su hermano y confesarse y es que si hay algo en la vida que es cierto es que los sentimientos confesados son probablemente los que antes se llegen a realizar.

Esto.. quizas debería empezar disculpandome por mi demora.. Para explicaros de modo rapido... mi ordena se me rompio y todo lo que llevaba escrito del capi lo perdi. Despues tarde en formatearlo su tiempo y como veis el fic tiene faltas de ortografia... aun no tengo oficce! TT Espero que os guste el final, ya se que termino algo apresurado pero no podía seguir alargandolo, aun que bueno eso a mi no me habria importado. Termine cogiendoles a los dos mucho cariño. Para los que les hayan gustado todas mis historias o les apetezca leer mas cuentos, la verdad es que no se cuando hare el siguiente ya que me pondre a actualizar mis demas fic si no quero que algun lector me mate... Un saludo a todos aquellos que me leyeron y muchas gracias especialmente a los que me dejaron comentarios animandome Espero veros pronto y.. Se admiten todo tipo de ideas para mi proximo cuentoXD, parejas, cuento que quereis... bueno ya sabreis vosotros... 


End file.
